Naruto: The Uzumaki Clan
by cursed fox21
Summary: Naruto will find his clan and discover new things with them and will be apart of Team 13 will have Renji Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Akane Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sensei is Yugao Uzuki.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

4 Years after the kyuubi attack on Konoha there was a small boy with blond hair, three whisker maker on each cheek, and ocean blue eyes his name is Naruto Uzumaki jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. He was kicked out of the orphanage by the lady caretaker. She throw Naruto out "Don't come back in here you demon we had enough of your filth around here!" The caretaker yelled at Naruto as she slammed the door and Naruto sobs and gets up "B-but it wasn't me..." and walks to an alley way (Naruto is wearing a tan shirt with a swirl in the middle, black short, and shinobi sandals just to let you guys know that) as it was getting dark and cold outside he was tired, cold, and hungry. He curled up in a ball and slept in the cold alley shivering each time as the wind passes. Morning came and Naruto fluttered his eyes open feeling hungry. Naruto got up and ate out of a trash can then walked out of the alley. As he walked out of the alley the villagers glared at him with hate that even he didn't understand why they're hating him for some reason. Naruto walked to the hokage tower to meet the hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hokage**

As Naruto walked into the tower like he owns the place he walked to the hokage office "Jiji!" Naruto said. The hokage known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked at Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun what can i do for you." Naruto looked down "That mean lady kicked me out of the orphanage jiji and i haven't done anything wrong..." The hokage looked mad but calmed down quickly "No need to worry Naruto-kun I have an apartment for you that hasn't been used for a very long time now." Naruto looked up at his jiji with a smile on his face "Really jiji I get to have a place of my own!?" He nodded his head. "Yes my boy." He got up from his seat and walked to the door. "Let's go see it." They walked out of the hokage tower and into the streets and no one glared at Naruto since he's with the hokage as they made it to the apartment (its the apartment in the anime and manga) the hokage opened the door of the apartment. "Here we are Naruto-kun your apartment." Naruto hugged the hokage tightly "Thank you jiji!" The hokage returned the hug. "Your welcome Naruto-kun."

Naruto let go of the hokage and walked to the bed room "This place is amazing jiji!" The hokage followed him "Naruto-kun it is getting late and i have paperwork to do." Naruto looked at the hokage "ok jiji I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Late at night Naruto looks out of his window and looks up at the night sky and thinks about his parents especially mother 'Why have they left all alone. Have they abandoned me...' tears rolled down his face. 'I wish my kaa-san was here to tuck me in at night right now...' he wipes his tears and layed down in his bed and closed his eyes and dreamt about his mother that night.

(Else where)

A young woman with silk red hair, milky white skin, and beautiful face and with her was her son they were traveling to a hidden village when the boy ask his mom "kaa-san where are we going?" The mother looked at her son and smiled "To a hidden village renji-kun. We'll be there in 3 years." He nodded his head and thought 'Don't worry tou-san and nee-chan, I'll protect kaa-san with everything i got.' Then the mother and son fell asleep in the inn they're staying in for now.

(Esle where)

Jiraiya was in one of Orochimaru bases in the grass country torches were lit as he walked inside the base and looked around and saw dead bodies "Orochimaru" he growled out he walked down the hallway he was in and saw a bunch of doors so he checked everyone of them some were empty, some had notes, and one room he walked in with a barely lit candle with a figure on the lab table so he picked up the near by clipboard and looked at it and saw a name he never thought he'd see again and it was uzumaki but he was curious so he checked the figure then saw red hair on the figure and that confirmed his curiosity. The figure was a girl at 4 years old and the girl name is Karin Uzumaki.


	4. Chapter 4

(A few months later)

We find Naruto walking to the library. As he walked in the library he looked around "sugo... this place is cool!" The libraian looked at naruto "good morning Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at the libraian "morning library-chan. Do you guys have any history books of the village?" As he smiles. She smiles and walked around her desk "why yes we do Naruto let's go have a look shall we." They walk to the history section of the library. The libraian pulls a book out of the shelf and walks to a table "come on naruto I'll help you with your history of the village." He nods and follows her (The libraian is nice to Naruto) and sat next to her. The libraian opens the book and flips a few pages until it landed on uzushiogakure and naruto read it and says "Uzumaki clan... I have a clan..." he looked at the libraian with tears of happiness in his eyes "I have a clan!" The libraian looked at naruto with a smile on her face "Yes you do Naruto-kun." She looked back at the book and read it a bit then frowns "Naruto-kun listen to this.." he looked at the book as well. "The Uzumaki clan was wiped out in the third by Iwa, Kiri, and cloud cause of how powerful and feared they are by fuinjutsu and kenjutsu but only a few went into hiding..." Naruto hugged the libraian and cried into her shirt tears of sadness cause he just found his family and lost them the second he found put about them. The libraian strokes his hair. "It's ok Naruto-kun maybe one day or so one of the uzumaki member will be with you." In a caring voice. He looked up at her "Really?" Between his sniffs from crying. "Yes really i mean it." With a smile on her face. He smiles "I will find any uzumaki that is out there even if i have to die trying!" He threw his tiny fist in the air. "Shhh naruto were in a library." "Sorry hehe." He rubs the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The young woman and her son Renji walked down the road towards the leaf village then Renji asked his mom a question "kaa-san are you really sure there is a uzumaki in this village?" He looked at her as they walk together. His mother looked at him "yes renji-kun i am very sure there is one." Renji shrug his shoulders "i hope so kaa-san.." As they walked they saw the gates of konoha approaching. Once they walked to the gate the guards stopped them "Halt state your business here for the leaf village." Jennifer Uzumaki walked over to them and said "My son and I want to start a new life after years of traveling on the road for so long." In a gentle tone and they nodded and called an anbu with a neko mask. The one gate guard said "Take them to the Hokage tower anbu-san" she nodded and motion them to follow her to the tower. Renji caught up with his mom and the neko anbu as well looked around the village. "Sugo this place looks awesome!" With a smile on his face but then he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at a blonde boy getting pushed out of a store

(With Naruto)

Naruto was trying to buy some food but the salesman threw him out of the store and said "Stay out of here you demon filth!" Naruto was on the ground with tears in his eyes.

(With Renji)

Renji ran over to Naruto as his mom and the anbu walked ahead of him and he helped Naruto up to his feet. "Hey kid are you alright?" With worry in his voice. Naruto looked at Renji and faked smiled "Yeah I'm fine and thanks for helping me out." Renji saw through his fake smile but let it go for now. He said "Want to come with me and my kaa-san to some tower we're heading too?" He asked Naruto and Naruto thought about it and said "sure why not." Jennifer looked back at her son and saw him talking to a boy and thought she was staring at somwone else but shook it off. "Um anbu-san hold up my son is talking to some boy." Neko stopped her walking and looked back and saw who it was "Ahh I see your son is talking to Naruto Uzumaki." Jennifer looked at the neko anbu "i see and he remained me of someone i know too.." She called her son "Renji-kun come on" he looked at naruto and nod and they walked over to Jennifer then they head to the hokage tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they made it to the hokage tower neko knocked on the door and the hokage said "enter." She opens the door and lets the uzumakis in. Sarutobi looks at them and he asked " Who might you be miss." Jennifer bowed and said "My name is Jennifer Uzumaki and this is my son Renji Uzumaki." Naruto, Sarutobi, and neko eyes widen at the last name. Naruto looked at Renji "Your a uzumaki just like me?" Renji nodded "Yeah i am an Uzumaki just like you." With a smile on his face and Naruto hugs him and has tears of happiness and Renji didn't know what to do at all. Jennifer looked at Naruto and her son then smiled then turned her attention back to Sarutobi "Um Hokage-sama can i ask you a question?" He nodded and she asked "Can my son be a ninja?" He thought about it then nodded "Yes he can but I'm afraid that the academy doesn't start for another 6 months so he'll have to wait until then." Then Naruto said "Jiji i want to be a ninja too just like Renji-nii san! And i want to be Hokage as well!" Sarutobi chuckled "Alright Naruto-kun I will let you be a ninja just like Renji." And Renji and Neko were just silent. Sarutobi looked at Jennifer "I will have to let you sign in for citizenship for Konoha." He pulls out the paperwork and she signs them. He said "You guys can leave now. I have to do this paperwork.." So they leeft the Hokage tower and neko went to do her jon and the uzumakis were now walking through the streets of Konoha and when Naruto said "Renji-nii san, you and your mom can stay with me if you like." Jennifer looked at Naruto "Are you sure that's ok with your parents Naruto?" Even though inside she was excited to see her little sister again. Naruto looked down "I don't have any parents to looked after me cause I'm an orphan..." and mutter the last part but Jennifer and Renji heard him. So Naruto led them to his house and once they made it to his house the door was unlocked "Those villagers again..." he said. So they walked in his house and saw jiraiya and karin inside and jiraiya looked at Naruto "Hey there kid just the right kid who i was looking for!" In they're minds everything was wrong so Naruto asked "How did you get in my house and who are you 2?" Jennifer looked at karin and started to think of her other little sister. Jiraiya introduced himself and did his dance "I am the toad sage of myuboko jiraiya and this little girl next to me is Karin Uzumaki." He pointed at karin who was looking at them than ran up to them and hugged them especially Jennifer "I knew I'll finally get to see you again aunt Jen!" And Jennifer looked down at her then back at jiraiya "how did you find my niece jiraiya-sama?" She asked. Jiraiya walked outside and motion Jennifer to follow him so she did. Once they were outside he started talking "I found her in one of my old teammates base in the Land of grass with a sheet over her..." in a serious voice and Jennifer looked horror then he continue "But from what I can see from the chart i saw he was trying to reduplicate her chakra." She nodded "Yes my little sister had chakra that were special to heal wounds of any kind and sensory type of ninja so my guess is that it must has been passed down to karin." Jiraiya looked in awe of what he had heard just now "That's amazing to hear from her!" He said and she nodded and walked back in the house and heard karin say "naruto your chakra is warm like the sun and renji is cold with a warm feeling like the sun is shining on the snow."


	7. Chapter 7

As it gets dark outside after a long day looking around konoha and buying thing for the apartment. Naruto was sleepibg in his room with Renji in there as well.

(Mindscape)

Naruto looks around "huh how did i get here i thought that i was in my room?" He was confused then he heard a voice "Come here boy..." Naruto walked to the voice and saw a cage with a seal on it. The voice said "So my jailor has finally came to see me at last." Naruto squint his eyes "Who are you?" He said and the Kyuubi revealed it self "I am Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruto opened his eye's and saw Kyuubi so he stepped back in fear. "T-That's not p-possible the yondaime hokage killed you!" Kyuubi looked at him with his fox eyes and said "Look Naruto I've seen you're life from where I am and I'm sorry for making your life hard on you" Naruto looked at kyuubi with sadness and said "It's not your fault. it wasn't you is it?" Kyuubi shook it head "No it wasn't I was being controlled by a genjutsu to attack your village." Naruto smiled "It didn't matter right cause it wasn't you who attacked the village it was someone who used you." Kyuubi sighed "Aren't you mad that i took you're parents away from you Naruto?" And Naruto shook his head and said "I am sad that their gone especially my kaa-san but at least i have karin and renji and renji kaa-san with me now and that all that matters to me." He said. Kyuubi nodded "That's right you do have them as they have you and now you have to sleep." Naruto faded out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

6 months has passed by quickly for the uzumaki's and the 3 uzumaki's has to start the academy now. Jennifer was walking with Naruto, Karin, and Renji towards to the academy. Karin looks at her aunt and says "Auntie Jen will they like us?" Jennifer thought about it and saw the memory of her youngest sister when she was in the academy (Her sister is Naruto mother) then looked at karin "They will so be yourself and go with flow ok." With a gentle smile on her face. Karin smiled back at her. Once they made it to the academy they look around and saw where they're suppose to be so they walked to it. Renji tilts his head and looks at the adults and said "How come they're looking at us for?" Naruto looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes. Jennifer glared back at the other parents and rubbed Naruto head. "Alright I gotta go do somethings and get some more food for the house so behave especially you Renji." She said strictly. Renji nodded. Jennifer kissed them on the forehead then left the academy grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto started walking into the academy and Renji and Karin followed him "Naruto do you know where we're going?" Karin said and Naruto just nodded his head and said "Of course I do!" Once they found their class room they walked in and sat together. Renji put his head down on the desk cause he was bored "I thought this will be fun..." in a bored tone. Karin looked at him and shook her head "It's the first day of the academy Renji so of course it is boring. Right Naruto. Naruto?" Naruto was looking at a girl with pink hair and thought 'She's beautiful.' Renji picked up his and looked at what Naruto was staring at and sighed then smacked Naruto on the back of the head and Naruto glared at Renji "What was that for!?" Naruto said "Karin was calling you blonde."

Naruto and the girl yelled at Renji "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLONDE!" Renji looked behind him and smiles "Well cutie I'm calling the Sunkist blond my cousin one not you." He said to the blond girl which she blush at his comment and that's when the teacher came in "Hello class I'm you're teacher until you get a jonin sensei and a team once your 12 years old. Oh my name is Iruka Umino." Iruka started writing on the chock board and was giving out his lecture about being a shinobi.


	10. Chapter 10

While Iruka was giving a lecture Shikamaru and Naruto were sleep during Iruka lecture but then he stops and looks at Naruto and Shikamaru and yells at them and making everyone flinch in the class "NARUTO SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" They both jumped up from sleeping in class then as soon as Iruka was about to continue on with his lecture the bell rings for lunch "Alright class that's the bell for lunch but be here for your next class afterwards." Iruka said as the class walked out the class room and towards outside.

(Outside)

The students were outside eating there lunches and that's when a dark blue hair girl with pupiless eyes walked up to the uzumakis and said "A-ano c-can i e-eat w-with you g-guys?" And Naruto said "Sure why not!" As he eats his bento that Jennifer made for them so then the dark blue haired girl introduced herself "I f-forg-got t-to in-introd-duce m-myself my n-names H-Hinata H-hy-hyuuga and t-thank y-you fo-for h-having l-lunch wi-with me." She stutter and Renji thought 'Man she has some confident issues...' as Naruto introduced himself "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this girl next to me are Karin Uzumaki and the boy next to me is Renji Uzumaki!" Hinata took a bite of her food and swallowed then said "A-are you g-guys b-brother and s-sister?" And Karin shook her head "No we're just cousins." Hinata nodded her head. As the kids ate there lunch happily and talking about a random topic like favorite animals the academy bell rang and they went back to class.

(At the end of the school day)

All the kids ran out of the academy after a long day and the uzumaki's saw Jennifer standing there waiting for them and ran up to her "Auntie Jen/Kaa-san!" They said together and Jennifer looked, smiled and waved at them. She walked over to them and hugged them and said "How was your first day at the academy?" Naruto faked smiled "It was fun!" Karin and Renji saw through it and said nothing. Jennifer nodded her head "That's wonderful so let's go home and celebrate on your first day shall we." She said and so they started walking home when Jennifer said "I picked up some books for all of you to study so while I'm cooking dinner I want you to do your homework ok." They nodded then Renji said "Kaa-san sensei said next month is a festival in October tenth so can we go?" "As long as you three do good in the academy than that's fine with me."


	11. Chapter 11

As a month go by fast it is now October 10th and so the academy students had the week off cause of the festival. Jennifer woke up earlier than she usually did and made a special breakfast for someone who is turning 5 years old. She started making breakfast and Karin walked into the kitchen and see's her aunt making breakfast "Morning auntie Jen!" Karin said as Jennifer turned her head to greet her niece "Morning Karin-chan how'd you sleep last night." "I slept good and today's the festival right?" Jennifer turned her head back to making breakfast and said "That's right today is the Kyuubi festival from what i heard from the villagers." That's when Renji walked into the kitchen "Morning." All tired like

Karin looked at him and smiled "Morning Renji-kun!" Jennifer put breakfast on the table and asked "Is Naruto still sleep Renji?" He nodded his head "Yup he is and do you want me to wake him up for you.." "Yes Renji please do cause it's his birthday today after all." They're eyes widen and said "It's Naruto birthday!" Jennifer nodded "so Renji-kun go wake him up please." Renji ran to Naruto room and shook Naruto "WAKE UP BLONDE TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Renji yelled at the sleepy Naruto then dropped him back on his bed then ran back into the kitchen and he said to his mom "All done!" With a big smile on his face and both girls shook their heads a few minutes later Naruto walked in kitchen a bit mad from being woken up and they yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" He forgot about being mad and had tears of happiness in his eye's. "Go ahead and eat with us Naruto and tonight we can go to the festival together as family." Jennifer said. They ate breakfast together.

(At the night of the festival)

They got ready to go out to the kyuubi festival. Once they got ready for the festival They headed out into the festival.

(1 hour later)

They were walking and seeing some games until Naruto said that he had to go to the bathroom and Jennifer said ok that he could and they'll be waiting for him at the ramen stand they saw a wile back. So once Naruto went to the bathroom and came out he saw a mob of villagers and shinobi looking at him with pure hatred and one villager said "There you are kyuubi brat!" Once the villager said that they started beating Naruto and Naruto was pleading for them to stop but theu continued the beating until one shinobi knocked him out andtook him to an abandoned house. Naruto woke up from being knocked out "W-where am I?" He looked up and saw that he was changed from his hands. The same mob walked out of the shadows but this time had kuni's in their hands and started stabbing Naruto and he was screaming in agony and crying. Until one shinobi with the sharingan stabbed Naruto throat and did a katon jutsu on him.

(Back with other Uzumakis)

They were waiting for Naruto to get back and that's when Jennifer asked her son to check if Naruto was still in the bathroom cause its been over an hour and she was getting worried about him and Renji agreed and went to the bathroom to go check on his cousin 10 minutes later he came back saying he couldn't find him anywhere and that's when Jennifer started to panick and said "We have to go find him immediately!" Karin looked at her aunt "Auntie Jen I think Hokage-sama should know about this too." Karin said. Jennifer looked at her niece and son "You both go to the Hokage tower while i look for Naruto!" They nodded and headed to the tower while Jennifer closes her eyes for a second and saw what was happening to her nephew and was livid so she went to the abandoned house.

(With Renji and Karin)

They ran to the tower and 20 minutes later they made it and burst through the doors and said "Hokage-sama Naruto has been taken!" The aged Hokage stood up and called his anbu. They appeard "I want Naruto found at all cost." The anbu vanished and sarutobi looked at the kids and said "Karin can you sense Naruto anywhere in the village." In his worried voice. She concentrated by closing her eyes so a few mintues and then opened them again and she said "Yes i can sense him but its weak sir." He nodded and told her to point to the direction he's in and she did with her finger. The hokage grabbed the kids and shushin in a smoke to the location.

(Back with Naruto)

Once the mob stopped torturing Naruto the same shinobi said "We should leave the anbu are already on their way he-" before the shinobi finished his sentence Jennifer busted the door open and massive killer intent filled the abandoned house and the anbu, hokage, and the kids appeared behind her. "Anbu arrest everyone here and take them to Ibiki!" The angry hokage said. The anbu took the mob to Ibiki. Jennifer rushed over to Naruto and took him down from the changes. Once Naruto was down and passed out from the torture he's been through they rushed him to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

As they rushed the bleeding Naruto to the hospital. Neko knew what she had to do with the 3 uzumaki's children. She'll have to be there sensei to defend themselves and she is sure that Jennifer will now train them in the shinobi arts before they get out of the academy. She thought about it 'With good training and the knowledge of nin, tai, and possibly gen they'll be something great to this village.' After a while of operation for Naruto the doctor came out and told everyone that he is fine but can't talk cause the mob cut his vocal cord and they'll have to heal over time and everyone besides Jennifer sighed in relief cause Jennifer is still lividly mad. But calmed down a bit to know that her nephew is safe and ok.

(Mindscape)

'Kit its all my fault' kyuubi said within Naruto's mind

'I shouldn't have let my self gotten control by the uchiha and attack the village' kyuubi on the verge of tears.

'Kit stay with me' kyuubi using her chakra to heal him.

(With Ibiki)

With the mob of villagers that hurt Naruto after being dropped off by anbu. "Oooh we have fresh meat" ibiki with an evil smirk stated to the mob. "Welcome my kiddies ready for your torture, i mean interrogation," ibiki said to the mob. "Why are we here, we where just finishing what the fourth started" a villager said arrogantly. "You are going first for your arrogant ways,"ibiki chose who went first.

'Why cant they see that he is only a mere child instead of the kyuubi' thought ibiki in his mind. Heading towards the interrogation room with a frightened villager.

A few frighten villagers and hours later

"Ibiki what have you got for me" the elderly hokage stated. "Well basically these folk here are guilty of attempted murder and torturing one Naruto uzumaki" ibiki stated. " They all said the same thing, they where trying to finish what the fourth started," ibiki said. 'If minato were here right now, he would of smash these villagers to the ground' thought the hokage. "I would see fit that these villagers get punish for what they did" the hokage stated.

(With Jennifer and the others)

Its been two days since we found out that Naruto is fine but cant speak because the villagers slit his voice box. Naruto has been healing but hasn't woken up since the incident. Karin, Renji , Jennifer, and Neko visited Naruto in the hospital and always brought him flowers every time they visited him. 'Why did they hurt Naruto look at him now, he is healing but some wounds can't be healed,' Jennifer thought in her mind. Neko asked Jennifer if she can be their sensei. Jennifer answered with a yes to me being their sensei. 'I really need to teach them to defend themselves' Jennifer thought in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Naruto woke up from his sleep and looked around to see where he is at. He eye's landed in his aunt who is sleeping in a chair. He sighed and tried to speak to tell his aunt that he's awake but for some reason he couldn't talk. He got out of the hospital bed and went to go wake up his aunt. Naruto shook her gently and Jennifer opened her eyes slowly "Mmm what is it?" She blinked a couple of times to not have blurry vision. She looked at Naruto and smiled and said "Naruto-kun are you ready to go home now." He nodded

She smiled "Good let's go home now." She checked naruto out of the hospital and headed home. Once they got home they found renji and karin reading a scroll and looked like a clan scroll to what it looks like. "Renji-kun Karin-chan what are you reading?" Jennifer said to them the kids looked up from the scroll and Karin said "We found a scroll that belong to our clan the uzumaki's in a hidden spot in the library and another scroll that belong to another clan too-" when she realized naruto was in the room too "Naruto your out of the hospital!" Renji just tilted his head "Kaa-san does this mean we're finally going to be training?" Jennifer walked over to Renji and Karin and take a look at the scroll they had and said "These are all water based Uzumaki jutsu..." all three of the kids eyes widen at what she said. Then she finally got to answer her son's question "Yes renji I'll start training you three starting tomorrow morning.


	14. Chapter 14

(Morning)

Renji was the first one to wake up before his family. He got up and did the morning routine then he went to the kitchen wrote a note to wear he'll be in the morning and put it on the table and left the apartment. Renji is wondering in the streets of Konoha letting his feet take him anywhere. When his feet stopped at Training ground 7. He looks around training ground 7 then walked to a tree and sat against it and looked at the leaf that fell in front of him. He picked it up and held it against his mouth and starts to leaf whistle. In the tree's Neko was watching Renji of what was he's doing with the leaf and listened to him play and said quietly "I wonder why he's playing a song like that it sounds like you lost someone who love you a whole lot..."

(With Jennifer and the others)

Jennifer woke up from her sleep and healing her injured nephew and so she got up and did her morning routine then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the kids and herself. Karin and Naruto emerge from the bedroom and went to the table to go eat breakfast when Naruto noticed a note on the table from his cousin Renji so he showed the note to Karin and her eyes widen and said "Aunt Jen um Renji isn't here cause he left this morning." Jennifer put breakfast on the table and said "I think i kniw why he left this morning to get a head start on training this morning." They ate their breakfast then got ready to go training.

(With Renji)

He put the leaf down and got up "Ok time to train before the others get here." He took a deep breath and put his hand in a ram sign with one and his chakra flared out.

(With Yugao)

Her eye's widen at what she is seeing and thought 'This kid has a lot of chakra in him!' In amazement she smiled at the end.

(Back with Renji)

He put his hand down and stopped flaring his chakra and thought 'Ok I know i have a lot of chakra of what kaa-san told us in one of our lessons at home so now I have to practice the handsigns. But i left the book at home just great.' He inward sighed.

(With Jennifer and the others)

She felt her son chakra and thought that he's in trouble so she picked up her pace in walking to the location to where her son is and the kids followed her despite the glares the villagers were giving Naruto.

(With Yugao)

She came out of the tree's to greet her future student.

(Normal)

Yugao approach Renji and said "Hi kid! What are you doing here?" She asked and Renji turned around and looked at her "I'm trying to practice handsigns but i forgot them." He said looking a bit down. Yugao knelt down and held his head up a bit "I'll help you that kid." He grins a bit and nodded his head. So an hour of Yugao helping Renji with his handsigns until his mother and cousin's showed up. Yugao looked up and saw her other future students and smiled under her mask then rubbed Renji head "Well kid it seems your mother and family are here so I got to go and do something important." She said then walked up to Jennifer and whispers in her ear "He's a nice boy and same with his two cousin's I'll make them into something great i promise." She then shushin in a swirl of leafs. Jennifer smiled at that and looked at her son "Renji-kun come here!" She said as her son walked up to her "yes kaa-san and I'm sorry for leaving the house this morning." She hugged him then let him go and called all three of them "It's fine. All right you three it's time for training until your out of the academy." With her tone of voice meant no slacking off.

(A couple of hours later)

The three kids were exhausted from her mom/aunt training. Jennifer looked at them with a smile "Goodjob you three!" The three tired kids just smiled tiredly and Karin said "Aunt Jen this is crazy." The other 2 boys agreed with her. Jennifer just tilted her head to the side "This will help you be shinobi in the future and come on we're going to a ramen shop I saw a while back while walking here." She regretted saying ramen shop cause Naruto bolted up real quick and dragged his family to Ichiraku's ramen shop.


	15. Chapter 15

7 years has passed by for the Uzumaki's between training, studying, and school. The kids are at the academy learning.

(With Yugao)

Neko appeared behind the Hokage door and knocked. She heard the hokage say "enter." She opened the door and walked through. Sarutobi looked at her "Neko what can i do for you today?" In a gentle voice. She looked at the Hokage "Hokage-sama I would like to be a jonin and have a genin squad." With confidence in her voice as the hokage said "And who will these genin be to take away your anbu career?" In question "Naruto, Karin, and Renji Uzumaki Hokage-sama." She said as sarutobi thought about it then nodded his head "Very well Yugao if that's what you want then I'll allow it. Turn in your mask to me and you'll be a jonin sensei next year." So she took off her Neko mask and handed it to Sarutobi. She smiled "Thank you Hokage-sama." He nod and dismissed her. She left the hokage tower and headed to meet her friends.

(The kids were 11 years old and will now be 12 years old.)

(Next year)

Naruto and his cousin's were walking to the academy until Renji said "Who do you think is going to be rookie of the year?" While munching on a dango stick he made at home. Karin and Naruto looked at him and shrugged and he sighed. They walked into the academy and took there seats waited for Iruka to show up. Everyone in the class heard something coming towards the classroom "MOVE OUT THE WAY PIG I'LL BE SITTING NEXT TO HIM!" It sounded like a screaming banshee and the other one "SHUT UP FOREHEAD I NEXT TO SIT NEXT TO SASKUE-KUN FIRST AND BE ON HIS TEAM!" The pink haired girl and blonde girl came in the running and scanned the room for Saskue but a seat was taken by Naruto. Naruto just got up and went to sit next to Renji. Iruka walked in class with Mizuki and saw the two girls fighting over for a seat to sit next to the Uchiha. Iruka was annoyed by the girls and yelled at them to sit down so they could start class. "Alright class today is your test to become genin."

(A few hours later)

Iruka said "This year rookie of the year is Saskue Uchiha and for those of you have pass the exams will be here tomorrow for team placement."

(At Night)

The tree Uzumaki were training in the forest. They heard someone pass them in the tree's. "That was Mizuki-sensei!" Karin said to her cousin's as she sensed him "We should go after him to see what he is doing." Renji and Naruto jumped onto a tree branch and took off after Mizuki and Karin followed them and soon caught up to him "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here this late!?" He looked at the three kids and stopped "What are you brats and demon doing here!?" The Uzumaki looked at each other then at him when Naruto saw what he was carrying "He has the scroll of Forbidden Sealing!" The other gasped. "He was trying to leave the village with it." Renji said "Well he ain't leaving here with it." Karin and Naruto got into a fighting stance. Renji ran up to Mizuki and kicked him in the stomach and Karin saw the opportunity to get the Forbidden Scroll away from him and she successfully got it and ran to hid behind a tree "GIVE ME THAT SCROLL YOU BRAT!" a pissed off mizuki yelled in anger. Renji looked at Naruto "Naruto come on lets go!" Naruto nodded his head "Right!" The Uzumaki went off to Karin and told her to run with them with Mizuki not that far behind them. "Any useful jutsu that we can use right about now!" Naruto said as karin opened the scroll and saw a jutsu that is useful to them "Yeah there is one its called Kage bunshin no jutsu." "Then let's use it to our advantage right now!" They stopped running and Mizuki did too "YOU DAMN DEMON BRATS GIVE ME THAT SCROLL!" Mizuki said as the kids cross there fingers and said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" As a bunch of clones of them appeared "Get'em guys!" Naruto said as the clones attcked Mizuki. The clones dissappear and Iruka and anbu showed up to see a beaten up Mizuki.


	16. Chapter 16

The Uzumaki's returned to class the next morning for team placement and took there seats. Iruka showed up with a clipboard in his hand "Alright class i have the teams that everyone will be on. Team 1..." Naruto put his head down and closed his eyes. "Team 7 will consist of Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,-" he was interrupted by sakura "OH YEAH TRUE LOVE WINS TAKE THAT INO PIG!" Iruka glared at sakura and silently telling her to shut up and sit down. "As I was saying the last member of team 7 is Sai your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 is still active so now team 13 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, and Renji Uzumaki your sensei is Yugao Uzuki. Now you all know your team i wish you luck out there and your sensei's will be here shortly." Then Iruka left the classroom. A few short minutes later 3 jonin sensei's showed up. "Team 8 with me." Kurenai said then left with her team following her. "Team 10 with me." Asuma said as his team followed him. "Team 13 meet me at Training 13 in 5 minutes." She shushin away and the uzumaki's did the same thing as her.

(At Training ground 13)

Yugao appeared and her team appeared as well. She smiled "Alright first things first introduction." She said. Karin looked at her "Hey your that anbu who was with Renji and with us at the hospital visiting Naruto!" Yugao nodded her head "That's right I am that anbu and now I'm your sensei. So now how about the introduction like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future. I'll go first my name is Yugao Uzuki. My like are my boyfriend and friends, dislikes are perverts and people who disrespect kenjutsu, my hobbies are learning new skill for kenjutsu, and dreams of the future is to see my students achieved there goal!" Yugao pointed at Renji "Alright your up first." "My name is Renji Uzumaki. My like are my kaa-san and my cousin's. Dislikes are people who look disregard the Uzumaki name. Hobbies are playing with music, creating music with my flute that my kaa-san got me as a present, doing kenjitsu and fuinjutsu. Dreams of the future is to find any more Uzumaki and to tell this team my secret at some point." She nodded her head at that first part of his dream but it got her thinking about the last one but she'll think about it later though. Yugao pointed at Karin "My name is Karin Uzumaki. My like are my family cause I feel safe with them. My dislikes is a certain snake who killed my kaa-san. My hobbies are looking a different types of herbs for medicine. My dreams of the future are to help my cousin's find any uzumaki out there and to become a great medic for this team." Yugao nodded then pointed at Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My like are my family and ramen. My dislikes are the 3 minute ramen. Hobbies are to learn more about fuinjutsu and learn more of kenjutsu. Dreams of the future is to bring the Uzumaki clan back to life and become hokage so everyone doesn't look down on me!" With a smile on his face. Yugao smiled of her own "Those are some pretty big dreams you three have and since you guys want to learn kenjutsu I'll teach you and help you with that part. You guys are dismissed but be here tomorrow at 7 clock for your genin test." She disappears in a swirl of leave.


	17. Chapter 17

(Next morning)

The Uzumaki children were at training ground 13 at 6:30 in the morning. "Good thing that we've done some elemental training." Naruto said "Yeah but Aunt Jen said that we're suppose to get something in a 2 weeks. Renji do you know what it is?" He shook his head "Nope i have no clue what it is." Karin remembered something "Renji what was that secret you wanted to tell us." "Yeah Renji what is the secret?" Naruto and Karin said to Renji as he sighed "Alright I'll tell you." He sat down in the grass and the other two did the same. "Ok close your eyes cause we're going to go somewhere." All three of them closed there eyes and suddenly enter Naruto mindscape

(Naruto mindscape)

They opened there eyes to see them inside a sewer "Yuck Renji why did you take us to a sewer!? And where are we anyway?" She looked at Renji "We are in Naruto mind." He said and she was surprised but Naruto wasn't "Renji why are we inside my mind." Renji walked towards a cage with a seal on it. "Because kit he's here to tell you who he is." Kyuubi said in a loud voice with her eye's opened looking at the three uzumaki. Karin was shocked but calmed down quickly "Wait so that's the red chakra i felt inside Naruto was you was it." She pointed at kyuubi and kyuubi nodded her head "That is right Karin." "How'd you know my name and who is kit?" Kit is me Karin." Naruto said as kyuubi chuckled "What aunt would I be if i didn't know you're names." Naruto and karin were shocked "Aunt Jen! So that means." Renji smiled "That's right I'm the son of Kyuubi and please don't hate me guys from keeping this from you." Naruto gave his fox grin "Why would we hate you Renji we're family after all right Karin?" "Naruto right Renji your still family." Renji smirked at them "Thanks." He hugged them as they hugged him back until "Alright kits I'm going to unlock your doujutsu. From tragic events that has happened in the past like when Naruto got tortured by the villagers, When my sister got killed by a certain snake in front of Karin, and when renji sister died in front of him in his arms protecting him." The kids looked sad at what kyuubi told them "What is this doujutsu called Aunt Jen?" Naruto said "The rinnegan. But only use it when the fight is serious and keep it a secret but you can tell your sensei about it." They nodded and faded away.

(Real world)

Yugao was looking at her students for 10 minutes now. They opened there eyes to reveal the rinnegan. They looked at Yugao "Morning sensei!" Naruto waved at her as he stood up. She was shocked to see there eyes changed "W-what happen to your eyes?" "Oh um we got a dojutsu from aunt jen she said its called the rinnagan." "It's called rinnegan Naruto." Yugao tilted her head "How'd your mother Renji give you three a legendary dojutsu?" Still confused. So then they tell her the whole story and to say she believed them and accepted renji for who he is and promised to keep it a secret. They shut off the rinnegan revealing there actually eye color. "Ok time for your genin test!" They smiled "You're test is to steal a book from someone. Use anything that is necessary!" "We're stealing a book sensei?" Renji asked in confusion. "Yes the shinobi name is Kakashi Hatake. You have until noon to get his book so go." They nodded and disappeared. They appeared in the tree's of training ground 7. "So what's the plan?" Naruto asked "Be sneaky like a fox." Renji said. He ran forward at the distracted Kakashi but missed the book then naruto ran sneaked up behind replaced his icha icha book with a yaoi book than ran back to karin. Renji skidded back than jumped away and other uzumaki's disappeared to there sensei.

They appeared with the book in front of there sensei. "Got the book sensei!" Naruto hands her the book. Yugao smirked "Thank you kids and you pass the test. So your free to go."


	18. Chapter 18

Renji is walking down the streets of Konoha at night time with his hooded sweater on thinking about something. He moved his hair out of his left eye so he can see better than he walked to the hokage monument and stood on the 4th hokage head and looked out into the village. He sighed "I'm sorry kaa-san and everyone but i have to leave you behind..." he mutters to himself. Then he started walking down the monument and headed home. Once he gotten home he went to the kitchen and made sure that evrryone in the house is asleep and he wrote a note and made a flower out of hyoton out of thin air, laid it on the note gently and left the house quietly with his bag.

The village north gate

Renji looked back then ran out of the village for the night towards Uzushiogakure.

Morning in the village

Jennifer woke up pissed off and went to the kitchen and saw a hyoton flower on the table with a note. She took the flower off the note and begans to read it. It says 'To kaa-san and everyone in the house. I have left the village because I want to find or look for any uzumaki's out there. I'm really sorry about what I had to do but its what i feel like doing.

Sincerely Renji Uzumaki'

At the end of the note Jennifer had tears rolling down her face. 'Where are you headed sochi...' she thought as she did her daily thing.

A few days later

Renji is on a island he looks around and walked around the island until he saw a broken half swirl he walked over to it and touched it "This must be the uzumaki clan and this must be the fall and last stand too." He ran his finger through it and closed his eye's and silently prayed his fallen uzumaki that came before him. Renji steps away from the broken half swirl and he walked for a bit and saw a perfectly good house still standing. He walked towards the house and tries to open it but it didn't open until he saw a blood seal he cut himself and put the blood on the seal and it the door opens and walked inside he looked around and saw a whole lot of scrolls from ninjutsu to medical ninjutsu. Then something started to burn on his shoulder he took off his new sweater that he bought and looked at his shoulder and saw the uzumaki crest glowing.

At Kiri Rebellion base

Mei terumi left wrist started to burn she rolled up her sleeve and saw her uzumaki crest started to glow. 'Th-that's impossible!' She was shocked that her uzumaki crest was glowing.

At the Akatsuki base

Nagato is sitting in his chair with his broken legs eating his lunch when his right arm started to burn he looked at it and saw his uzumaki crest started to glow and his legs started to fully heal. 'How is this possible?'

At the North gate of Oto

Tayuya right shoulder started to burn she looked at it and saw it glow then she covered it back up so orochimaru doesn't see it. 'What's going on here why now of all things?'

At Konoha training ground 13

Naruto and Karin were training with Yugao-sensei to get Renji back until they stopped and there uzumaki crest started to burn they look at each other than there sensei "Yugao-sensei we think we know where Renji is? Even 'it' is telling me too" Naruto said and Yugao nodded her head as she knew that its his aunt he's talking about "Don't worry we'll get him back."

Back with Renji

Renji is looking at the list of scrolls "Let's see there is wind, water, earth and fire. Also there is ice and lava jutsus. Since i can use ice I'll learn some ice jutsu and give karin the medical jutsu." He took out the hyoton scroll and a books on medical jutsu. He looked at the book next to the medical "Sealing medical ninjutsu theory... This will come in handy for karin." And last but not least he took out some winds scrolls for naruto and he sealed them up into a storage scroll then started doing handsigns "kuchiyose no jutsu!" A small white fox appeard "Can you give this to my cousins for me I believe they're at training ground 13 right now." The small white fox nodded his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back to Konoha at training ground 13

They took a small break from training when a fox appeared on Naruto head "Uh Naruto there is a fox on your head?" Karin took the fox off his head and notice a scroll in his mouth. "What's a white fox doing out here?" Yugao said in confusion. "It's a summoning fox!" Jennifer said as she walked towards them as Karin took the scroll from the foxes mouth and unrolled its and in a puff of smoke a couple of scrolls and a two books appeared. "What the?" Naruto picked up the scrolls "This has the uzumaki crest on them and they're futon scrolls..." "And this must be medical ninjutsu books and book of sealing medical jutsu." As karin reads the title. Naruto looked at the white fox "Did Renji wanted to give us this?" The white fox barked then returned home by disappearing. Jennifer shook her head and sighed.

Back with Renji once more

Renji was sealing up the all the scrolls into individual storage scrolls with the help of shadow clones. Once he was done with sealing them up he put them in his bag and left the house. As he looked at the house it got destroyed. Then he went off of uzushiogakure to the main land to start his way too Ame.


	19. Chapter 19

Renji is traveling and training in his hyoton ability as he heads to Ame. As he heads to Ame he approaches the gate and that's when it started to rain "Just my luck..." he mutters and sighs but he felt something so he tried something as he walked into Ame Renji sent a little bit of his hyoton chakra and start to make it snow and he smiled "Much better!"

At Pein Office

Pein over looked his village and noticed it started to snow instead of rain. "Yahi!" A girl with orange hair comes in "What!" In a cheery voice. Pein turns to Yahi " Go after the one who made the snow instead of rain." Yahi looks over Pein's shoulder and got excited "Awesome its snowing!" She bolted out of Pein's office and into the streets of Ame.

Yahi POV

Yahi walked through the streets of Ame enjoying the snow that is falling lightly for the first time in her life until she saw a red headed boy walked past by her going into a ramen shop. She thought 'He's looks cute.' She hides from the red headed boy to spy on him. She activates her rinnegan. She looked up at the sky then back at the red headed boy and realized it was his chakra that is making it snow.

Normal pov

Renji walks out of the ramen shop and heads to the Ame tower to talk to the village leader and Yahi is following him from a distance. Yahi came out of her hiding spot and got close to Renji to his ear "Boo!" "AAHHH!" Renji jumped and got scared and looked for the one who scared him until he lays his eyes on a orange haired girl. "Were you the one who scared me?" Yahi nodded and blushes. "So what are you doing here?" As they walked to the village leader office. "Oh you know just looking for a place to stay for a while." Renji said. Yahi smiles at him "Cool so you'll be staying here for a while." She hoped for to happen as they walked into the office in front of Pein. Pein and Konan looks at Renji as Renji looked at them until Pein spoke "Yahi is he the one who made it snow?" "No he isn't the one who made it snow Leader-sama." Yahi lied to Pein even though it was a big mistake to lie to him. Renji narrowed his eyes a bit at Pein. "Who are you and what are you doing here." "Names Renji and what am I doing here is to stay here for a while until I have to leave again." "I see then I'll let you stay here for the time being." Pein said to Renji. Renji walks out of the office as Yahi tried to leave with him but Pein stopped her.

With Nagato

Nagato is studying on how his legs gotten healed without medical nin jutsu. 'I'll have to speak to this Renji kid.' He got up from his chair and left his hiding spot and looked for Renji

With Renji at his hotel room

Renji just got out the shower and put his pj's on to go to sleep. When someone knocked on his door he went to go open the door and it revealed Yahi. "Yahi what happened to you!?" He was surprised to see her. For him to tell that she's been crying and has a black eye. "Can I..come in Renji-kun..." She sniffs a bit. "Sure sure come in!" Yahi walks in and Renji closes the door behind him. As Yahi sat on the bed. "So what happened to you Yahi-chan?" In a concerned voice of his. "They beat me... for for-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down crying. Renji hugged her tightly. Nagato knocked on Renji door as he followed Yahi from the shadows. Renji let go of Yahi to go answer the door again "Hello?" He opened the door. "May I come in to speak to you please..." Nagato said. Renji looks back at Yahi then at Nagato "Uh sure come in I guess." Nagato walks in and sat in a chair and Renji sat next to Yahi. "My name is Nagato Uzumaki." Nagato said to them and Renji was shocked. "Did you say Uzumaki!?" Nagato nodded his head "Yes I did say Uzumaki." "Cool my name is Renji Uzumaki we have the same last name!" "So it seems I still have family left after all." Nagato replied "Yes you do. I believe my cousin's and Kaa-san will be happy that I found a Uzumaki!" Yahi and Nagato looked at him and they said "cousin's Kaa-san?" All confused. "Hai my Kaa-san name is Jennifer Uzumaki and my cousin's name is Naruto Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki." Nagato got up from his chair "It seem I still got remaining family left in this world and its seems us uzumaki's will have peace after all." As he headed to the door and left to his hide out. Yahi got up and went to go take a shower. Renji went up more onto the bed he is going to sleep in and waited for Yahi to finish her shower. So he grabbed his bag and pulled out a scroll he unsealed it and a uzumaki scroll appears. He looks at it and opens it up "Hmm.. hyoton: ice scythe the user weilds a scythe made of ice...and it seems to be a C rank ninjutsu but a deadly one too interesting..." he smiles as Yahi walks out of the bathroom in only in a towel "Um Renji-kun do you have something that I can borrow?" He looks at Yahi and blushed heavily " Uhh Umm yeah you can I have a shirt in my bag Yahi-chan.." She goes in his bag and pulls out a shirt and goes back into the bathroom then comes out with the shirt on and climbs into bed with Renji as he closes the scroll up and puts it away and Yahi wraps her arms around Renji and they fall asleep together.

At the land of waves (night time)

Team 13 and Team 7 were sleeping in Tanzuna house all except Karin she was still up studying the medical scroll she gotten from her cousin Renji wondering what he's doing cause she misses him and she closed the scroll and went to sleep.

In the morning

Karin got up and got dressed and headed to the kitchen and saw everyone at the table so she sat next to Naruto and sighed a little bit then started eating. Inari said "Why do you all try so hard! You don't know what's it's like to be lonely! With your families and village when my life is hard!" Karin blood started to boil and same with Naruto "Kid you don't know how lucky you got it. When I was 3 years old I was kicked out of the orphanage for something I don't have control over and I was beaten close to death on my birthday when I was with my family... So you tell me how life is hard for you when you have your grandfather and mother with everyday!" Naruto got up "Sensei I'm not hungry anymore I'm going to go train..." as his hair covered his eyes. Yugao nodded and Naruto left the house. Sakura said "That baka is lying Konoha isn't like that right Kakashi-sensei?" Karin finally got up "Don't call Naruto a baka!" Defending her cousin. "He's nothing but a baka and no wonder that other useless cousin of yours left the village you red headed bitch!" Sakura screeched out and that was a low blow. It took all of Karin control to not to kill Sakura so she left the house and slammed the door as tears went down her face. Akane looked down on how this morning is turning out.

With Renji and Yahi

They were heading to wave when Renji stopped walking. Yahi looked at him "Renji-kun what's wrong?" "We're going have to run at our top speed Yahi-chan." "Why?" "Both my cousin's gotten there feelings hurt just now by someone..." so they started to run with Renji leading towards Karin and Naruto.

With Naruto and Karin

Karin was trying to calm down her anger and Naruto is punching a tree.

Normal POV

Renji and Yahi made to Naruto and Karin "Naruto! Karin! Are you guys alright!" As Renji and Yahi came out of the woods. Karin looked up and saw her cousin Renji "Renji your back!" She cried out as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly and Naruto did the same. "It's good to see you both too and I would like you both to meet my girlfriend Yahi." Yahi waves "Hi I'm Yahi nice to meet ya!" "Girlfriend!?" They yelled. Renji rubs the back of his head "Uh yea she is" Karin grabbed Renji hand and dragged him to the house "Your coming with us right now!" Yahi just looked at Naruto "Is she always like this?" Naruto scratches his head "Sometimes she is I guess she's just excited about seeing him." As they walked back to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Karin dragged Renji to the house with Naruto and Yahi followed behind them. As they walked into the house Karin dropped Renji in front of there sensei "Look who found Naruto and I in the woods Yugao-sensei!" Yugao eye's widen as she saw her other student she got up and hugged her student "Renji you just had to leave the didn't you even the hokage labeled you as a C rank missing nin in the leaf!" "So if I come back willingly would I still become a konoha shinobi?" Renji said. Yugao nodded her head "Yes you will still be unless you had a reason to leave the village in the first place which we already know where you went and who is the girl?" She said to Yahi "Hi I'm Yahi nice to meet ya!" Yahi shook Yugao hand "Nice to meet you too Yahi-san" That's when team 7 and Akane with his ninja hound morpheus. Renji looks at Akane "You're a Inuzuka huh.." Akane nodded "Yeah that's right and I'm apart of team 13 with my nin hound morpheus!" He said to Renji as he nodded his head. While Saskue was trying to hit on Yahi when Saskue said "So what's a girl like you doing here with a weakling like him when you can date an uchiha like me.." trying to act cool and hoping that Yahi will say yes. Yahi glared at Saskue and rolled her eye's "Pfft please your not my type and I'm taken by someone already." She walked up to Renji and kissed his cheek. "Hey Karin want to come see the village with me?" Karin looked at her sensei. Yugao nodded her head again. "Sure! And hey then we can spar!" Yahi grabbed Karin hand and they walked out the house. Kakashi was reading his Icha icha book sitting at the table.

Later that Night

Yahi and Karin were training in the woods while almost everyone is back at the house relaxing. "Hey your good at suiton jutsu!" "Thanks!" They were done training Yahi turned her back to Karin as she was getting her equipment "Hey Karin-chan thanks for sparring with me tonight!" As she was waiting for a response from Karin. Yahi turned to her and saw Karin knocked out on the floor when suddenly Yahi was pressed back to a tree by Saskue Uchiha. "Hey let me go dammit!" "Shut up you bitch your mine now and no one is going to have you but me!" Saskue uses his one free hand to pull down Yahi pants off and he pulled down his pants off to her horror "Now be a good little bitch and take it!" He spun her around showing her ass as Yahi started to scream "RENJI! RENJI!" As she felt something pressed against her spot that she's been protecting and waiting for it to be taken by her lover.

Back at the house

Renji heard a scream for his name being called by his girlfriend Yahi so he rushed out of the house towards the yell of Yahi to see what Saskue was about to do to his girlfriend and Renji was truly pissed off at what he was seeing he ran up to Saskue and kicked him in the face away from Yahi as she slid down against the tree shaking in fear and glad that her boyfriend came to save her. As Renji made a needle out of ice. Then everyone came out towards the sense at what was about to happen "Renji stop!" Yugao got between him and Saskue. Renji stopped moving as he listened to his sensei. "Now what happened here.." She said calmly. Renji looked up at her with his nine tailed eyes blazing with so much anger. "That Uchiha tried to..rape Yahi-chan..." With hate in his voice. Everyone gasped "Saskue-kun wouldn't do that!" Sakura said screeching. Renji was about a second to kill her on the spot "Shut up Haruno..." as Renji walked up to Yahi and picked her up as Naruto picked up Karin and walked towards the house. Everyone left towards the house but Kakashi to question Saskue about his actions.


	21. Chapter 21

That night Renji and Yahi slept together after what had happened to her.

In the morning

Karin got up and dressed for the up coming battle that is about to happen on the bridge today and she saw Yahi walking out of Renji room and blushed a bit "Morning Yahi-san..." Yahi looked at Karin and waved her hand. "Morning Karin-san, how'd you sleep last night?" Karin shrugged "It was fine just miss my Aunt Jen is all.." Yahi smiles a bit "Yeah I can understand that myself in a way." As they walked down to the dinning room everyone but Naruto and Renji in the dinning room eating. They sat besides Yugao and started eating. "Today we're going to the bridge to meet Zabuza and this hunter nin that's with him" Kakashi said. Yugao looked at Karin as she eats her food "Where are Naruto and Renji?" "Sleeping obviously like they always do from overly training last night..." Yugao got the message of the meaning of what Karin said to her. "Wait isn't Zabuza one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri?" Yahi said to Yugao as she nodded her head "That's right he is one and that's why Kakashi and I are going to fight him." Karin got up "Well what are we waiting for let's go to the bridge and the bridge builder must be there right now!" She walked out the door and headed to the bridge as everyone did the same thing.

At the bridge

As soon as they got there mist starts rolling in towards them. Zabuza and Haku were standing there waiting for them "Aahh It's seems you made it Kakashi I still owe you a beating you gave me 2 weeks ago." As Zabuza got into a fighting with his hand on his sword with his killer intent rolling off of him. "Haku go take care of the kids leave the bridge builder to me." "Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku said. "Saskue, Sai, Akane go handle the mask ninja! Girls protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi said. They nodded as the battle started.

Back at the house

Naruto and Renji woke up and heard a crash inside the house they ran out of there rooms towards the dinning room to see 2 of Gato thugs holding Tsunami and Inari "Naruto-nii chan Renji-nii chan!" Inari yelled out. One of the thugs smacks Inari "Shut up you little brat!" Renji looks at Naruto and nods they both disappeared and appeared behind the thugs and knocks them out as they fell to the ground as Tsunami and Inari got loose. "Renji they're on the bridge battling right now and we need to head over there!" Naruto said. Renji puts his hood over his eyes and he has a insane smile showing he disappears in red mist. Naruto sighed and shushin in a small tornado of wind.

Back at the bridge

Everyone is fighting until red heavy mist starts to take over Zabuza hidden mist. The red mist started to smell like blood and carnage 'What the hell is happening!?' Everyone but Karin was wondering what was happening. Naruto appeared beside Karin. Karin looked at Naruto "Naruto where is Ren-" she stopped her sentence when they all hear a very evil chuckle "Ooohhh Zabuzaaaa..." Renji demonic voice echoed everywhere. Yahi looked at her boyfriend family "What has happen to Renji-kun!?" "Did Renji ever tell you what happen to his little sister?" Naruto said. Yahi shook her head then the red mist starts to clear up revealing Renji looking at Zabuza with his sword out. Zabuza looked at the sword Renji had "Hey kid what's your name?" Renji tiltes his head. "Haha it's Renjii Uzumaki!"

With Naruto

Naruto ran over to Saskue and the others and saw Akane and Morpheus barely standing and looked at the mask hunter nin and got really pissed red chakra started to leak from his body. Naruto got on all fours.

Back with Renji

Renji and Zabuza shot forward at each other and cross blades with each other when Zabuza said "Your pretty good kid.." They push each other back a bit with they're swords flying into the air and hit the ground.

With Naruto fight

Naruto ran up to Haku and punched him hard enough into making his jutsu completely break and mask breaks 'Naruto just how strong...' Haku thought. He rolls on the ground a bit then gets up. Naruto ran at Haku to punch him again but stops tears goes down Naruto face "Why! Why are you doing this!?" "I am Zabuza-sama tool. I will do anything he says." The red chakra started to leave Naruto.

With Renji

Zabuza and Renji were doing handsigns "Hyoton: Ice dragon jutsu!" "Suiton: Water dragon jutsu" both jutsu collided with each other then Renji made a scythe of ice "Hyoton: Ice scythe!" Renji ran at Zabuza to kill him but stops with the ice scythe at Zabuza neck. "If I were you I'd stop this right now.." Zabuza knew when he is been beaten but beaten by a kid is embarrassing to his Demon of the mist ego. Renji pulls off his hood and cancels his jutsu.

With Naruto

Naruto and Haku looked at Renji and Zabuza "It seems Zabuza-sama has been beaten by that red headed boy." "His name's Renji Uzumaki my cousin" Haku smiled at Naruto. "I see he and you seems to be find opponents against us both Zabuza-sama and I." Naruto smiled too.


	22. Chapter 22

Gato showed up with his goons on the bridge "The so called Demon of the mist can't beat a mere child how pathetic and here I was not going to pay you but maybe you can pay me by using those girls there." That was a bad mistake to make on Gato part. Zabuza growled "Shut it Gato your aren't taking no one here!" "Alright men go take care of them and leave the girls alive for us to have fun with!" Gato goons cheered and charged at the shinobi. Zabuza, Renji, Karin, Haku, Naruto, Kakashi, Yahi, and Yugao defended the bridge and the bridge builder.

After the battle the next day

"So Zabuza what are you going to do now?" Naruto said to Zabuza. "Haku and I are going back to Kiri to help out the rebels?" Naruto smiles. "Hey probably we'll run into each other one day!" "Naruto hurry up!" Karin said. Naruto turned his head and sees his team leaving the land of waves he ran up to them. "What should we name the bridge?" Tanzuna said "How about the great Naruto bridge!" The crowd cheered at the name as Zabuza and Haku left to Kiri.

At the Konoha gate

Team 13 and Team 7 with Renji and Yahi with them. Renji sighed "No doubt that Kaa-san will be mad or proud of me for what I've done lately." Naruto looked at Renji "Oh come on Renji Aunt Jen I'm sure she'll be happy that your back!" "Well I did meet a Uzumaki while I was at Ame when I met Yahi here." Now karin looked at Renji "You met a Uzumaki!?" He nodded as they approach the gates of Konoha. They pass the gates and headed to the Hokage tower to see Jennifer Uzumaki there with the Hokage. "Kaa-san/Aunt Jen!?" The Uzumaki kids said together. The hokage cleared his throat "Team 7 and 13 is dismissed but the Uzumaki's kids and this young lady here too is to stay." Team 7 and 13 left the office as the door closed "Now Renji why did you leave the village without my permission?" Sarutobi said to Renji "Clan business Hokage-sama Uzumaki clan business." Sarutobi thought about something when Jennifer said something "Renji-kun were you at Uzushiogakure?" Karin and Naruto looked at him in question "Is that why our shoulder started to burn?" He nodded "The Uzumaki crest glowed when I opened something when I was there..." when the hokage said "All pf this about the Uzumaki clan is a S class secret to those who are Uzumaki and the Hokage to know is that understood?" They all nod "Good now miss" "Yahi Hokage-sama" "Miss Yahi you and Renji will be a team for the chunin exams since he knows of your skills and it seems you been with him the longest." She nod as Sarutobi handed her a leaf headband and she puts it on. "All of you are dismissed." They all left and headed home.

At the Uzumaki home

Jennifer smiled "So Renji-kun who did you meet at Ame and when am I to expect grandkids." She teased her son. Yahi choked on her juice 'Kids with Renji-kun!' Jennifer smile got a bit bigger then laughed "Kaa-san that not funny Yahi-chan and I are still young to be thinking of that!" Naruto and Karin laughed at their aunts tease. "And to answer your first question I met Uzumaki Nagato and I have the scrolls I found when I was at Uzushiogakure too." As he looked out the window then back at his family and girlfriend. "We need to go to Kiri to help the Rebellion of the bloodline purge." Told them seriously. Renji takes out a scroll out of his bag and unseals it and in a puff of smoke a Uzumaki family tree appears. "Because I think this person is a Uzumaki." Points at Mei name as it glows. Everyone in the house looks at the family tree. "How is possible?" As Jennifer looks through the names of the family tree. "It's over a thousand name's that are glowing right now.. so they must be still alive somewhere."

With Tayuya at the North gate

Tayuya is walking around Orochimaru base until she stopped at a door and remembered Orochimaru and Kabuto going in there. She opens the door quietly 'What the fuck is in here?' She thought as she closes the door quietly. She walks through the hallway of the room when she heard a quiet cry. Tayuya runs to the quiet cry when she stopped at a cell full of Uzumaki's. The lady "Please help us get out of here and away of this place." Tayuya nodded her. She takes out a kunai and picks the lock until she hears a clicking sound "Don't worry I'll get all of you out of here I promise you that." She opens the cell doors to let out the Uzumaki. All of the Uzumaki quietly came out of the cell and the lady looked at Tayuya "What's your name?" "Tayuya Uzumaki and don't forget it ok." "Asuka Uzumaki is my name." The lady knowns as Asuka. Tayuya lead her fellow Uzumaki out of the base without any trouble cause she put the Oto nins in a genjutsu. "Where should we go?" "My mother told me a girl of the three royal sister's were sent to Konoha from what my mother told me." Asuka told Tayuya as they head towards Konoha.


	23. Chapter 23

Jennifer was still looking at the family tree trying to figure out how so many Uzumaki are still living still sitting in the living room at night. Renji came to the living room "Can't sleep Kaa-san.." Renji voice startled her "Renji-kun shouldn't you be sleeping. You got exams soon" She said quietly. Renji nodded as Naruto walked out of his room also Karin too. "You boys can't sleep either huh." They shook their heads 'So we take the chunin exams then head to Kiri with sensei to help this Mei person with the bloodline purge.' Naruto said in his mind to his cousin's 'Yeah but this time we don't hold anything back cause it's time to get serious boys!' Karin said to them and Jennifer heard them and smiled. Karin, Naruto, and Renji activated the rinnegan and smiled. 'Soo summoning jutsu allowed!' Renji asked. "Yes sochi you three can do summonings jutsu." Jennifer told them. They deactivated the rinnegan. "We should get some sleep." They all went to there rooms to go back to sleep.

In the morning

Jennifer is making breakfast for the kids in the morning. Yahi walks into the kitchen "Morning miss Uzumaki!" Jennifer looks back at Yahi "Morning Yahi-chan. How'd you sleep last night?" Yahi blushes a bit "I slept good thank you. Do you need any help with anything?" "No no I got this but you can help me with waking everyone up for me that would be great." Yahi walked to everyone room to wake the Uzumaki's up. Everyone went to the table and started eating.

At training ground 13

After breakfast the Uzumaki's and Yahi we're waiting for Yugao and Akane. Renji sits against the tree and closes his eye's "Wake me when sensei gets here I'm taking a nap." Yugao walked into training ground 13 and Akane with Morpheus. "Morning guys!" Akane said. Naruto waved at Akane "Morning Akane Morpheus and Yugao-sensei!" Morpheus barked as he is on Akane head. "Renji wake up I'm here." Yugao said as Renji didn't wake up so Karin kicked him a bit "Wake up Renji sensei here!" Renji opened his eye's "Did you really had to kick me Karin." Yahi giggled. Renji gets up and stretches. "I put all of you in the chunin exams." Yugao hands out the forms to them and they took it. "You have to sign these forms to enter the chunin exams." They signed the forms and handed the forms back to Yugao. "The chunin exams are in 3 days so be ready for them." Yugao shusin in a swirl of leaves. "Well I'm going home I kinda promised my mom I'll help her with the dogs at home." Akane and Morpheus left to the Inuzuka compound. "Karin and I are going shopping! So see you boys later!" Yahi and Karin left. Naruto and Renji looked at each other. "Wanna walk around the village for a while?" Naruto asked Renji. He shrugs "Sure."

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto and Renji were walking the streets of Konoha. "Renji what was it like at Uzu?" Renji had a dango stick in his mouth. "Everything was destroyed and found a half a swirl of our clan..." They walked around the corner to see Kankuro was holding Konohamaru by his shirt. "You little brat I'll teach you how you bump into me." "Kankuro stop this we aren't here to pick a fight!" "Shut it Temari this kid is going to get it!" Renji sighed "Let the kid go you make up weirdo." Naruto chuckled. "I'd agree with him if I were you and that red head in the tree seems ready to kill you for doing something stupid!" Naruto said as Kankuro let's go of Konohamaru. Gaara appears in a swirl of sand. Renji glares at Gaara. "Mother screams for your blood." Gaara said. "Mother?" Both Uzumaki's said "What are your names." "Naruto Uzumaki and Renji Uzumaki." "I'll remember your names Naruto and Renji Uzumaki." Gaara turns away and heads to his hotel and his siblings followed him. "Tch crazy ass racoon." Renji muttered and Naruto looked at him. "We should be careful around him so let's go home."

At the Uzumaki home

Renji was eating a sandwich. Naruto was eating his ramen when he said "He's a jinchuuriki like me is he Renji?" As he slurps his ramen. Renji looks at him "Yeah he is but I know that it's a racoon but don't know the tails of the biju." Jennifer came into the kitchen "It's the one tailed ichibi shukaku boys. The weakest of the 9." Naruto looks at his aunt "So do you think we can beat him aunt Jen?" Naruto asked "Yes you can with all 3 of you working together then you can beat him but be careful shukaku is the craziest of the biju."


	24. Chapter 24

3 days later

Team 13 and Renji and Yahi were entering the academy. A bunch of shinobi were trying to get into 301 when Sasuke said "Move aside and you might as well drop the genjutsu too!" As team 7 walked up to the 3rd floor. Naruto facepalmed. "Come on we should get going before we're late." They walked up to the 3rd floor when they see Yugao waiting for them. "It seems you guys made it to the 3rd floor!" Yugao said to them. "Yeah it would be less people if the duckbutt hadn't say anything about the genjutsu." Yahi said. "Well I'll let you guys through so give it your all and don't hold back." Yugao disappeared as the doors open as they walked through to see the rookies. "Hey guys you made it!" Kiba somewhat yelled out. Akane wasn't paying any attention to Kiba. "So you Renji your back in the village after all." Shikamaru said to Renji "Yeah I'm back in the village and it's a good thing too." "I bet these exams are such a drag." When Naruto yelled out. "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" All of the killer intent was directed at Naruto with Naruto with his goofy smile on. Karin and Yahi shook there heads at Naruto and Renji grins. Shikamaru covered Naruto mouth "Naruto you idiot are you trying to get yourself killed you troublesome blond." A silver haired boy walks to the group of rookies. "He would've gotten kill if he didn't shut up and I have information on anybody here. Oh my name is Kabuto Yakushi." "I want to know Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Renji Uzumaki, and Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke said to Kabuto. "I see since you know the names it should be easy." Kabuto placed a card on the ground. "Now let's see Sabaku no Gaara. He's done 12 C rank missions, 4 B rank and one S rank and came back without a scratch and his teammates are Temari and Kankuro. I say you stay away from him if I were you." Kabuto pulls out another card. "Now Rock lee. He has no ninjutsu or genjutsu only a taijutsu user he's done 28 D rank mission and 11 C rank missions. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten." He puts the card away and puts another one down. "Now Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is good in taijutsu and ninjutsu but has no genjutsu. He's done 15 D rank mission, 2 C rank, and 1 A rank mission. His teammates are Karin Uzumaki, Renji Uzumaki, and Akane Inuzuka." He puts the card away and puts a card down. "Now Renji Uzumaki. It says the same thing as Naruto Uzumaki." The other rookies besides Akane and Yahi were gaping at what they heard but Sasuke was seething in anger. "Alright you brats settle down it's time for the exams to start!" Ibiki walked into the classroom.

In the jounin booth

The jounin sensei's were watching the genin take the test from Ibiki. They were seeing how well their genins were doing in the first exam. Some jounins were placing bets to see who team was better.

Back to the first exam

When everyone was seated and ready to start the test. Ibiki began by saying, "well the time has come for the first exam of the chunin exams." Naruto look around and saw karin and renji and akane with determination to finish this test. Sasuke still had that seething look in his eye, oh boy he was jealous. "The first exam will take an hour to complete and will consist of ten questions; the first nine questions are on the test but the final question will be after forty-five minutes have past on the test," ibiki stated. Renji looked at naruto and karin and told them mentally 'ready', they replied with 'yes'. "This test will not tolerate any kind of cheating; if caught cheating 5 times will be disqualified you along with your team mates," Ibiki stated. 'Hm.. I wonder what these questions are' Karin thought. "Okay the first test starts now," ibiki said. 'I wonder if they will figure it out', ibiki thought. 'These questions are just too difficult!', Naruto cried in his mind. 'There has to be a purpose to this test, but i don't know what it is', Renji thought. 'Wtf' Akane thought really confuse in his mind. 'If these questions are too difficult for a mere genin and they said don't cheat then the only solution is to this test is to cheat and don't get caught', karin thought in her mind and told Renji and Naruto mentally. 'Ok I'm going to tell you mentally what question number and tap the table to tell you what letter it is; so one tap is A, two taps is B, three taps is C, four taps is D; and someone tell akane', karin told them mentally. Naruto looked at Akane and told him with his eyes. 'Question one', karin tap really quiet three times. Naruto told Akane with his eyes that the answer was C.

Nine questions later(45 minutes later)

"Brats its time for the tenth question" Ibiki said to get everyone still remaining attention. Everyone looked up so Ibiki continued," the tenth question is a choice if you want to take it or not its your choice; if you choose to take the question and you fail you will never be able to take the chunin exams ever again"ibiki was interrupted by kiba. "Hey whats with that, most of these people have taken these exams multiple times," kiba yelled. "Well the rules have change this year, so if you choose you don't want to take this then raise your hands and wait for us to get your numbers and you may go" ibiki said. A bunch of hands went up and waited then left. Naruto stood up and yelled "i will never give up thats my ninja way." A bunch of hands went down after that moment. Ibiki looked around, "YOU pass." "What?," kiba yelled while everyone looked relief. "The purpose of this test is to see how well you gathered information in a moments notice, so we wanted to wee out the weak," ibiki was interrupted by renji. "So if you were caught in the field you would be dead am i right?"Renji asked. "yes, so if you couldn't gather information without being caught why are you even taking this test," ibiki stated. After a few minutes ibiki and three other people sense someone coming and turned towards the wall. Someone broke the wall and came in with a flag the said, " the greatest proctor for the chunin exams anko mitarashi." "Yo brats meet me at training ground 44 in an hour," anko said.


	25. Chapter 25

After Anko said that she left the room and heads towards training ground 44. Everyone got up and headed to training ground 44. "Alright you maggots this is known as the Forest of death!" Anko stated. Renji grins like a madman "Sounds like a fun place to train." Naruto agreed with him "It does." Everyone took a step back from the 2 Uzumaki's boys. "Ahem anyway you'll have sign these consent forms." Anko then explained the second part of the exams once she explained the second part of the exams karin went to go get the earth scroll and headed back to her team. "Ok i got the scroll boys." Karin said. They walked to there assigned gate. Akane whispers to his team "We should be careful about the Iwa team that's here cause they've been staring at us for the start of these exams mainly at Naruto." They waited for the exam to start. "How about we split up and if one of us is in trouble we flare our chakra as a signal?" Naruto suggested. "Sounds like a plan to me." Renji said. "Where should we regroup or meet?" The buzzer went off. The gate opened and they took off. "We'll meet at the tower!" Naruto said and they split up.

With Naruto

Naruto is jumping from tree to tree when kunais went flying past him. He turned arou d and saw the iwa team looking at him. "Well well look at what we have here its the yellow flash.." one of the iwa boys said to Naruto. The other iwa boy does handsigns "Doton: Earth dragon projectiles jutsu!" A earth dragon came out of the ground and towards Naruto and hit Naruto then it went in a puff of smoke from behind "Rasengan!" Naruto hit one of the Iwa boys in the stomach and sent him flying into tree killing him in the impact. They other 2 Iwa boy were looking at Naruto in fear. "N-no it isn't p-possible!" Naruto kills them both and takes the heaven scroll. When he heard a explosion he ran to it.

With Renji

Renji was protecting team 7 as they were down. "Sakura Sai go get out of here now!" Sakura and Sai were shocked and Saskue couldn't move cause of how scared he was. Sai got Saskue and they took off. Renji hears "Suiton: serpent bullet jutsu!" Serpents came straight at Orochimaru then Karin comes down next to Renji. "Kukuku do you think Saskue-kun can get away from me..." Orochimaru said as he sinks into the ground and goes after Saskue when they heard Saskue scream. Karin inspects Renji "Renji are you ok?" He nods "Hai Karin I'm good but we should go check on team 7 first then head to the tower." They took off to team 7 as they ran "Karin did you get the scroll from another team!" She smiled and holds it up. "Yeah I did but I the team i saw a chance to have another go!"

At the tower

Akane and Morpheus were waiting for his teammates when they felt evil chakra. "Morpheus let's go check it out!" Morpheus barked. They took off to the evil chakra.

With team 7

Sasuke is covered in curse mark. Sasuke put his foot on the sound nin back with his hands back too. "Sakura did he hurt you..." Sakura only nod as no words came out of her mouth.

Normal Pov

Sasuke pulled the sound nin arms off as he screamed. Sakura finally got up and ran to Sasuke and hugged him and cries "Please Sasuke-kun stop this please this isn't worth it." The curse mark fades away from Sasuke body just in time for Karin, Renji Akane, and Morpheus to show up. "Hey is everything ok here!" Akane asked. Sakura nods her head "Yeah we're fine." "Which scroll you have?" "A earth scroll" Akane tossed her a heaven scroll as she caught it. "Thanks" "No problem!" Team 13 headed towards the tower. As team 13 but Naruto Akane looked at Renji "Renji you look rough what happened out there?" Akane asked Renji "I'll tell you once we get to the tower and I'm sure Naruto is there too." Akane nodded his head. Once they got inside the tower they see Naruto. Naruto looks at them "Hey you guys made it and what happened to you Renji?" Renji just walked into a room and his teammates followed him "I had to fend off a sennin." Akane interrupted Renji. "You fought a sennin!" "Yeah I did and I gotta say it was tough." "Which sennin was it?" "Um I think the Hebi sennin." Karin had a feared look in her eye's "Did he had yellow eyes Renji?" He nodded "He's the one who killed my kaa-san." As she starts to sobs. Naruto hugs her for comfort. "We'll be here for a couple of days before then next exams starts."


	26. Chapter 26

A couple of days has pass since the second exams started. Now it's time for the preliminary round. All of the teams that have made it to the preliminaries. The Hokage stepped up "Welcome to the preliminary round of the chuunin exams." Sarutobi said loudly when Hayate steps up and whispers in the Hokage ear "I got this Hokage-sama." The hokage stepped back so Hayate "As the Hokage said welcome to the preliminares round of the chuunin exams. It will be a 1 on 1 match." Anko pressed a button and a big monitor screen. The screen showed Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. "Will these 2 fighters please come down." They came down to the arena. They faced each other. Hayate said "You both ready." They nodded "Go!" Hataye jumps back. They started to fight.

Up on the railing

"Who do you think is going to win this?" Akane asked as he watches the fight. Natuto and Renji both said "Sasuke will win." And Renji yawned.

Back up the fight

Sasuke has the upper hand he kicks Yoroi in the air "Lion barrage!" Yoroi hits the ground knocking him out. Hayate checks on Yoroi then declares Sasuke the winner of the 1st match. Saskue goes up to the railing to his team. The screen rolls again and it stops at Renji name and a girl name Sara. "Will Renji Uzumaki and Sara from Kumo come down please!" Hayate said. Renji yawns again and shushins into red mist to the arena and Sara shushins into lighting into the arena and the tension started to grow between the 2 genin.

Up on the railing

Everyone knew this is going to be a very good battle.

Back to the arena

Hayate looked at genin who are about to fight. "You both ready.." he coughs a bit. They nodded they're heads. "Go!" He jumps back. Renji put his hand in a ram sign "Kai..." Sara took off her weights. Renji weights seals broke. They both pulled out there swords and rushed at each other at tremendous speed. Sara tried to hit Renji with her sword but Renji blocked it Renji pushes Sara back that made them let they're sword fly out there hands and hit the ground. Sara started to do handsigns "Raiton: Black panther jutsu!" A black panther came running at Renji but he jumped back and started to do handsigns "Futon: Gale palm!" He claps his hand together and a powerful wind blows back the black panther and Sara together.

Up in the stands

Sasuke had his sharingan activated and tried to copy the jutsus but he couldn't. Karin, Naruto, and Akane cheers for Renji.

Back with the fight

Sara got up and growled and started to do handsigns again it started to sound like chirping birds and Renji made a shadow clone and put his hand out a ball of pure chakra formed. They both growled at each other.

Up in the stands

Kakashi and everyone eyes widen and all of the Konoha jounin thought 'How did this girl know my/kakashi jutsu!'

Back to the fight

They ran at each other and said there jutsus "Chidori!" "Rasengan!" Both jutsu collided with each other. They gotten blown back as a huge layer of smoke filled the arena. Once the smoke cleared they were still standing then they ran for they're swords then at each other again. They were trying to out due each other in kenjutsu but neither of them gave in. "Why won't you die Uzumaki!" Sara yelled "Because it's not my time to die Sara!" Renji yelled back. Sara then backed off a bit and started doing handsigns "Raiton: Thunder!" With a flick of Sara wrist she shot countless sparks of lighting at Renji and Renji just dodges them all.

Up on the stands.

"This is crazy!" Karin said. Everyone around Karin agreed with her. Gaara had a very insane smile on his face. Sasuke was seething in jealously and anger 'Those jutsu should be mine an Uchiha not some foreign shinobi and clanless loser!' He thought.

Back to the fight

Renji did handsigns "Hyoton: Tearing tiger!" Renji made ice out of thin air and sends the ice tiger at Sara. Sara quickly did some more handsigns "Raiton: lighting dragon!" A dragon made of lighting collided with the ice tiger. They were panting "Come at...me...Uzumaki!" Sara said through panting. "With...pleasure..." They went at it again this time with taijutsu. Sara kicked Renji but Renji caught it and tried to punch her but she dodged it. "Suiton: Hydra dragon!" Renji hands were covered in water dragons. The dragons bit Sara into paralyzing her body and she couldn't move. The match ended with Renji the winner. "Winner Renji Uzumaki!" Hataye shouted out. Renji tried to move but collapsed onto the ground.


	27. Chapter 27

Yugao and Sara sensei went to collect there student's and put them in the stands with there teams and lays them against the wall. The screen goes onto Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki names. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down to the arena." Hayate said. Kiba jumps down. "Yahoo Akamaru we have this in the bag!" Kiba said. Naruto jumped down facing kiba.

Up in the stands

Akane hit his head on the railing and muttered "That idiot kiba..." Renji woke up and tried to stand. "Is naruto fighting yet." Karin looked at Renji "Renji your awake!" She helps him up.

(Going to time skip to the end of the preliminaries for ya)

Those who won were standing in front of the Hokage. "Congrats on those who pass the preliminaries." Sarutobi said to the genin. "Now I want you to get a number and that number will determine the one you'll face in the finals." The genin got a number. The genin said there number. Neji 1, naruto 8, renji 7

Akane 2, sasuke 3, gaara 6, shikamaru 4, and temari 5. Naruto and Renji looked at each other and sighed a bit. "All of you will have one month to train before the finals."


	28. Chapter 28

The Uzumaki's were at training ground 13. "Man this sucks I have to fight Naruto of all people.." Renji said. Naruto laid back "I know what you mean Renji but we have to fight each other its the finals." Naruto said. "I don't think you both will be fighting each other though..." Naruto sat up and both Renji and Naruto looked at Karin. "What do you mean?" "I overheard a invasion is going to happen in Konoha." Karin said. "Where did you hear this from Karin?" Naruto asked. She pushed her glasses up "Last night when I was coming home from the library." She said. "Do you know who is a part of this invasion?" Reanji asked. Karin gulped and said "Some village named Oto and Suna." Naruto and Renji were shocked. "Your bullshitting us aren't you!" Renji said to Karin "Do I look like the person to be kidding around Renji?" Renji thought about it. "We believe you Karin right Renji.." Naruto said to Renji and he nods. That's when Akane comes to training ground 13. "Hey guys I didn't know sensei scheduled team training?" Naruto looked at Akane "Yugao sensei didn't we're just hanging out talking wanna join us." Akane shrugged and Morpheus went to Karin and sat down on her lap. Akane sat down on the grass with his teammates.

A month later

Jennifer is in the stands of the final chunin exams with Karin and Yugao sitting next to her. When Nagato walked up to them "May I sit with you guys?" Nagato asked. Karin looked at Nagato "Sure!" Karin said as Nagato sat down next to Karin. A bunch of other Uzumaki's sat in different sections of the arena of the final chunin exams and Tayuya sat next to Nagato. Karin looked at Nagato and Tayuya. "Who are you anyway?" She asked them with Jennifer and Yugao listening in. "My names Nagato Uzumaki." "My names Tayuya Uzumaki!" Karin, Jennifer, and Yugao eyes widen.

At the arena

The competitors were there but Sasuke.

In the kage booth

The Hokage and The Kazekage were in the booth waiting for finals to start. "It seems everyone wanted to see the last Uchiha fight." (I'll be changing the fight order to the original like the anime a bit) the Kazekage said to the Hokage. "Aaahh yes it would seem so." The hokage got up and made his speech and the crowd cheered.

At the arena

"Will the competitors leave but Neji Hyuuga and Akane Inuzuka." The proctor saisd as the others goes to the competitors box. the proctor looked at them "Ready?" They both said "Yes.." "Begin!" the proctor jumped back. "Give up you and that mutt won't win fate has declared me the winner." Neji said. They began to fight.

In the competitors box

Naruto looked at Renji then at the fight 'Do you think Akane and Morpheus will win this?' Naruto said to Renji in his mind. 'Maybe out of luck cause we have been teaching him some moves without Morpheus just in case anything happens to him and he's been learning some raiton jutsu by himself.' Renji said back to Naruto. As they both look at the fight.

Back with the fight

Akane threw some shrikens at Neji and Morpheus did a sonic bark making Neji lose balance. Akane ran up to Neji and punched him acrossed the face making Neji hit the floor. Neji got up "That was a lucky shot" Neji wipes the blood off of his mouth. Neji activates his byakugan "byakugan!" Anake and Morpheus ready themselves for a attack. "Morpheus now!" Akane and Morpheus started to spin towards Neji "Katon: Gatsuga!" they were on fire spinning towards Neji and Neji spins "Hakkesho Kaiten!" both jutsus collided with each other. A layer of smoke covered them

In the stands

Kiba was shocked at what he was seeing right now. Tenten was shocked too "Impossible this kid is matching Neji blow from blow not even Lee can do that..." in disbelief. Karin was smiling and thought 'The training paid off after all..' "What a impressive jutsu to be use with a ninken and to manipulate a katon jutsu like that takes practice to get it right..and chakra." Nagato said. Yugao looked at Karin "Did you, Naruto, and Renji help Akane with this jutsu Karin?" in question. Karin nodded her head. "Yep!" Tayuya and Jennifer were just watching the match.

In the Kage booth

The hokage was surprised to see such skill in the young Inuzuka. "It will take more than just one jutsu to beat a genius Hokage." The Kazekage said to the Hokage. The hokage looked at Kazekage "I don't know about that I'm sure the young Inuzuka may have some fight in him still and his ninken too."

Back at the fight

Once the smoke cleared Neji was barely standing. Akane and Morpheus jumped back then Akane ran at Neji again with handsigns this time. "Raiton: paralyzing fist!" Akane fist were covered in electricity and punched Neji as he blocked it but the electricity went through his whole body. "Give up fate isn't everything ya know." Neji tried to move but couldn't "Proctor I give up." the proctor nodded his head "The winner Akane Inuzuka!"

Normal POV

The crowd cheered for a good first round. As Akane went to go pick up Morpheus "We did it buddy!" Morpheus bark happily. Then Akane walked to the competitors box with Morpheus in his hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Akane walked to the competitors box and went to Naruto and Renji. Renji patted Akane on the back "Nice job Akane and Morpheus!" Naruto gave Akane a thumps up. Akane rubs the back of his head "Thanks guys hehe couldn't done it without you guys helping me train."

In the Arena

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara come down to the arena." the proctor said as Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. Then they waited for Sasuke for 30 mins. When 2 people arrived in a swirl of leaves. "Did we make it in time?" Kakashi asked. "You're 30 mins late and he was about to get disqualified so he got lucky." the proctor said to them. Kakashi went to the stands. The proctor looked at the 2 genin "You both ready?"

In the stands

Gai is with Lee in the stands cause they just made it hen Kakashi showed up.

Back to the arena

Sasuke nodded his head and Gaara just stood there. "Begin!" the proctor jumped back. Sasuke ran up to Gaara tried to punch Gaara but his sand blocked it then Sasuke started to use his speed like Lee did in the chuunin exmas. Gaara started to get bored in this fight. Gaara sand hit Sasuke.

In the stands

The crowd is cheering on the last Uchiha but the Uzumaki's and Yugao. Jennifer just leaned a bit back in her seat with her arms crossed looking at Gaara she moved her hair a bit out of her way. she thought 'Stupid little brother racoon...' she shook her head a bit. Nagato looked at Jennifer "Is everything alright Jennifer-san?" he asked. Jennifer snapped out of her thoughts "Yes Yes I'm fine-" She was interrupted by the sound of chirping birds.

Back to the fight

Sasuke ran up to Gaara sand dome and hit Gaara into making him bleed with the chidori. "My blooooOOOD!" Gaara yelled out. The invasion begun. Temari and Kankuro took Gaara out into the village.

Normal POV

Naruto and Renji went after them and Karin joined up with them. Renji looked at Karin as they ran. "Karin is kaa-san safe!?" He asked her. Karin nodded her head. "Yeah Nagato is looking after her right now while we handle this threat!" but they didn't know that Sasuke was trying to fight demon Gaara. "Sasuke get out of here now!" as Shikamaru, pakkun, and Sakura showed up. Pakkun bit Sasuke hand and dragged him "Kakashi gave me an order to bring you to him now let's go!" pakkun said to him. Shikamaru looked at the Uzumaki kids "Think you can handle this thing." Naruto didn't take his eye's off of Gaara "Yeah we got this now get out of here now before you get hurt" Shikamaru nodded and the others took off towards back to the arena. Gaara started doing handsigns "Nipo: feigning sleep technique!" Gaara went to sleep and Shukaku takes its full demon form. "HAHAHA IM AWAKE NOW!" Naruto and Renji started doing handsigns then slammed there hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto is on Gamabunta head and Renji and Karin is on Artemiss a 8 tailed fox "Renji-kun what do you need?" she asked her summoner "Let's fight this Racoon Artmis-chan!" "Alright brat you want me to fight a tailed beast don't you!?" Gamabunto asked his summoner. "You got it boss toad!" "FUTON: AIR BULLET!" Shukaku blowed wind bullets at the them Gamabunta jumped into the air and Artimess dodged it "Hyoton: Ice arows!" Renji shot ice arrows at Shukaku. Karin blow water bullets out of her mouth "Suiton: Water bullet!" both jutsu hit shukaku but wasn't strong enough. Then they hear "Katon: Gatsuga!" Akane and Morpheus landed their hit and landed on Gamabunta "Think you guys can have all the fun do you!" Akane said to the uzumaki kids. Naruto laughed at the comment "Not at all Akane!" "Hold on tight kids!" Gamabunta said as shukaku did another wind bullet at them a they dodge almost all of them but one hit them Naruto activated his rinnegan "Shira Tensei!" pushed the wind bullet away. Renji and Karin activated they're rinnegan too. Renji started doing handsigns "Katon: Fire dragon bullet!" Renji started to blow fire dragons out of his mouth and Karin did handisgns too "Futon: Air bullet!" both jutsu combined and hits Shukaku. "Artimess grab him!" Artmis grabbed Shukaku with her claws "Go while I still have him!" Naruto jumped off of gamabunta and ran up Artimess arm and punched Gaara in the face "Wakey Wakey!" Naruto yelled out. "NOOOO I JUST GOT OUT!" Shukaku went back into Gaara seal. "No i will not have my existensed erased!" Gaara yelled out. "It hurts doesn't it. To have your life in so much pain with no one to turn too. When you have people who want to be your friend." Naruto said to Gaara as Gaara listened to Naruto. As Temari and Kankuro picked up Gaara and headed to Suna "Temari Kankuro I'm sorry..." Gaara apologized to his siblings. Naruto jumped back onto Gamabunta "Boss toad can you throw us to that barrier over there!?" and Renji asked the same thing from Artimess. "Sure thing kid!" Gamabunta agreed. Akane jupmed off of Gamabunta with Morpheus in his hands and both summoning threw the Uzumaki kids to the Hokage and landed outside the barrier.


	30. Chapter 30

The summoning beasts went away. Tayuya joined them on the roof. "Looks like you guys need some help!" Karin smiled. "Tayuya!" When someone spoke to them "Tayuya you red headed bitch why are you helping them!?" Jirobo spoke to them "Shut the fuck up fat ass and fuck that pedo too!" The barrier went down. Renji chuckled "We should go in now!" They nodded and went to the Hokage and the barrier went up once again. Orochimaru looked at Tayuya "I see I have a traitor...I might as well kill you Tayuya." "It's Tayuya Uzumaki you fucking weirdo!" Orochimaru started doing handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" 2 coffins rose up from the ground. The coffins open revealing the 1st hokage and the 2nd hokage. The Uzumaki kids were shocked but ready themselves. "Well who gets who this time?" Naruto asked. "Naruto you and I will get the 2nd hokage while Karin and Tayuya will get the 1st hokage..." Renji suggested. They activated they're rinnegan once more and suddenly Tayuya too. Orochimaru put kunais in the hokages back of the neck. "Look brother it seems we'll be fighting rinnegan users and Uzumaki's" Harshirama said to his brother as Tobirama sighed. "It would seem so." "Shut up and get them!" Orochimaru said. As Sarutobi began to fight Orochimaru. Naruto, Renji and Karin said "Kai!" The weight seals came off. Naruto and Renji ran towards Tobirama. Naruto did a low sweep kick towards Tobirama and Renji punched Tobirama but Hashirama stepped in and blocked the punch. Karin came in with her jutsu "Suiton: hydra dragon!" The hydra dragon covered fist bit Hashirama but it was a wood clone. "Suiton: water dragon jutsu!" Tobirama did a water dragon out of thin air and shot it towards the kids. The Uzumaki children dodged it. "We have to split them up!" Karin said. Renji ran at Tobirama and kicked him away from his brother.

With Naruto and Renji fighting Tobirama

Naruto ran over to Renji. He looked at his cousin "Ready for the greatest fight for our lives?" With his fox grin. Renji did his own fox grin "Oh Yeah!" They both ran at Tobirama and start doing handsigns "Hyoton: Ice dragon!" "Futon:Wind dragon!" Both dragons hit Tobirama. Renji then removed his soul.

With Karin and Tayuya fighting Hashirama

Hashirama saw his brother gotten defeated and Karin and Tayuya took advantage of it and removed his soul.

Normal POV

They hear "Sealing jutsu: Reaper death seal!" The shinigami sealed up Orochimaru hands up and Sarutobi was dead on the ground and Orochimaru left the village with his guards. They deactivated they're rinnegans and Naruto and Renji passed out. Karin and Tayuya was sobbing on each other shoulder.

In the Hospital

Jennifer and Nagato is rushing into the hospital room of Naruto and Renji. Jennifer wento over to Renji bed while Nagato checked on Naruto and his eye's widen 'He's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki!' Karin and Tayuya walks in the room. "Aunt Jen Naruto and Renji just have chakra exhaustion." Karin said. "So this is your Aunt four eye's oh and before I forget i brought some Uzumaki's with me too." Jennifer and Nagato looked at Tayuya "What did you say?" As if she heard her wrong. "I said I brought some Uzumaki's from that snake pedo base that he was keeping." Jennifer looked pissed and red chakra started to leak out. Nagato looked at Jennifer 'She's the Kyuubi my clan head is the Kyuubi so that means!' He looks at Renji. 'Oh dear kami' Renji opened his eye's a little and put his hand on his mother hand. "Kaa-san calm down please..." Jennifer calms down as the red chakra leaves her body.


	31. Chapter 31

As Jennifer calmed down. Nagato had to head back to Ame to think about what he just learned. When he left Jiraiya was on the window and Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. "Man that was a crazy battle." "That was a impressive you did there kid and all of you too." Renji briefly looked at Jiraiya. "Thanks perv." Jiraiya looked at Jennifer. "Jennifer-san can I take Naruto to find the other Hokage the day after the funeral." Jiraiya asked Jennifer. She looked at him "Fine and you better being him back not a pervert either or I'll burn your little friend." Jiraiya paled a bit and the girls chuckled a bit. Jiraiya left.

The day after the funeral

Naruto and Jiraiya were on the road to find Tsunade.

A month later

Renji was walking towards the village gate with dangos in his mouth when he saw Naruto and Jiraiya with some blond and dark hair lady with a pig. Renji tilts his head. Naruto waved his hand at Renji. Tsunade looked at Naruto "Hey gaki who is that?" Tsunade asked Naruto. "Well baa-chan he's my cousin his name is-" Naruto got interrupted by Renji "Renji Uzumaki and Naruto kaa-san is wondering when you got back too anyway catch you later ero-sennin and baa-chan!" Renji shushined in red mist. Tsunade was shocked to see another a Uzumaki and looked at Jiraiya for answers and Jiraiya looked at her that he'll tell her later. "Go on home Naruto your aunt will be waiting for you at home" Naruto shrugged "hey gaki be at my office later too." Tsunade said to him as he went home.

Later at the Hokage office

Renji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Akane were standing in front of the Tsunade. "All of you showed great skill in the chunin exams and in the invasion." They took the chunin jackets. When someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" Tsunade said as Jennifer walked in the office and Tsunade looked at Jennifer as Akane and Shikamaru left. "K-Kushina.." Jennifer tilted her head "No I'm not my sister I'm her older sister Jennifer Uzumaki." Tsunade calmed down. "I didn't know that Kushina had a sister." "I'm suppose to be kept a secret." Then Jennifer left the office and headed to the clan compound.


	32. Chapter 32

A merchant came to Konoha asking if he can have protection heading to wave. "Shizune get me team 13 please." Tsunade said to Shizune. "Yes Tsunade-sama." She left to get team 13.

At the Uzumaki compound

Renji is meditating in the backyard. Naruto walked into the backyard. "Renji get up were going on a mission!" Renji opened his eye's and got up and heads inside the house and see's Akane. "Alright now let's go to the Hokage office!"

A few minutes later

Team 13 walked in the Hokage office. "You wanted to see us baa-chan." Tsunade throws paperweight at Naruto and he ducked. "Anyway you guys have a mission a C rank mission to escort a merchant to Kiri. Your sensei knows the rest of the mission and she'll be waiting for you at the village gate with the merchant. You leave right now." Renji shushined into red mist. Naruto shushined into a tornado of wind. Karin shushined into water. Akane shushined into lighting. They appeared in front of there sensei. "Looks like you guys made it now let's hit the road!" Yugao said. They walked out the village. Renji put his hands behind his head "Soo what are the details on the mission?" Naruto said. The merchant spoke to them "You'll be helping out the rebels in the bloodline purge..." Yugao looked at her students as they walk then at the merchant. "So this will be a A rank mission instead of C rank mission am I right?" "More like a S rank mission.."

A couple days later

They made it to Kiri and headed to the rebel base. Mei walked out with her guards and saw Konoha shinobi. "Good work Zabuza." As the merchant canceled the transformation jutsu relvealing Zabuza. Renji eye's widen. Zabuza looked at Renji "Rematch kid you and me." Then he walked off. Mei sighed "Come with me." As she goes into a tent. Renji sighed. As they go inside the tent. Yugao introduced herself and students. "My name is Yugao sensei of team 13. My students are Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Renji Uzumaki, and Akane Inuzuka." Mei's eyes widen a bit at the last name Uzumaki. 'How there are 3 Uzumaki here in front of me!' She thought. Renji walks out the tent and he yawns. "Man I'm bored..." he turns his head towards the mizukage tower. 'Something isn't right here...' Naruto looks for Renji in the tent. "Where did Renji go guys?" Karin facepalms "Oh kami he's bored again." Mei was confused. "What's going on?" "Basically when Renji is bored he starts yawning until he find something fun to do." Karin explained to Mei. Renji walks around and looks around being lost in thought. Yugao looked at her students then at Mei "I think we should find him before he gets in trouble." Mei called her guards "Ao go find Renji." Ao looked confused "You want me to find a kid Mei-sama?" "Just find him before I kill you." Ao left to go find Renji. Renji was so lost in his thoughts he bump into a little kid. "I'm sorry." Renji apologized and helps the kid up "It's ok..." The little kid looks like he's been crying for a while. "Where's your mom or dad kid?" Renji asked. The kid sniffs a bit as a tear goes down his face. "They...they got eaten by a big monster and I have nowhere to go." As the kid sobs. 'A big monster huh...' Renji bends down and wipes the kids tear. "Come on how about I take you somewhere fun to cheer you up!" Renji takes the kid to the park. Ao comes back in the tent "I looked everywhere for this Renji and couldn't find him." Mei sighed in irritation. "It's best if we find him." Yugao said. "I'll go with you." Mei offered. They walk out the tent. A few minutes they found Renji at a park with a kid. Renji was sitting on a bench with the kid as he sings a song. " Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,

And think of you

Caught up in circles

Confusion is nothing new

Flashback, warm nights

Almost left behind

Suitcases of memories,

Time after

Sometimes you picture me

I'm walking too far ahead

You're calling to me, I can't hear

What you've said

Then you say, go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting

Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting

Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has

Turned to gray

Watching through windows

You're wondering if I'm okay

Secrets stolen from deep inside

The drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting

Time after time

You said go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting

Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting

Time after time" tears goes down Renji face as he picture his little sister in his mind. 'Nee-chan I'm so sorry that you and tou-san have to go.' Team 13 and Mei had a tear going down they're faces. The kid fell asleep on Renji lap listening to Renji sing.


	33. Chapter 33

After Renji sang his song and wiped his tears. Naruto went up to him and hugged him cause he knows who he's thinking about. Renji looked at the kid "Hey kid i got to go now so take care." Naruto let's go of Renji as he got up and went to his team and Mei. "We need your help Yugao." Mei asked her. "what do you need Mei?" "We need your help in fighting Yagura forces." As they walked back to the tent to discuss the plans about the upcoming battle. Mei puts a map of Kiri on the table "Yagura has 4 of the seven ninja swordsmen guarding him." Mei said as Renji ear perk up at that. Yugao was a bit worried Renji but she knew that he'll be fine in the fight against one of the seven swordsmen. "What are the names of the 4 swordsmen?" Renji asked trying to calm down his insane sidethe best he could. "Glad you asked that Renji. Jinin Akebino, Mangetsu Hozuki, Kushimaru Kuriarare, and Ameyuri Ringo." she answered Renji question. Renji nodded his head. "I think we can take them right sensei?" he looked at her. Yugao looked at him "Yes i believe you guys can with my help and it will get me a chance to fight one of them like fighting Zabuza-san and his apprentice." she said. "I'll will be fighting Yagura and if any of you can help me fight him it will be great." They nodded. "We will take them on in the morning so we can end this massacre." Team 13 left the goes to a hotel that they're be staying. Naruto and Renji sat on the bed. Akane looks at them "What should we do?" he asked them. "I think we should fight those remaining seven swordsmen." "Yeah how when we're chunin and they're jounin level." Renji pulls out a scroll out of his bag. "Easy we fight them hard and fast. Remember the training we did and we taught you weight seals." "Oh yeah and what's inside the scroll Renji." Akane asked him. Renji opened the scroll and a sword came out of the sword "My tou-san gave me this sword before he died. I don't like talking about it much anyway.." Akane nodded his head as he pets Morpheus. "I understand..." Naruto looked at the sword. "Renji does aunt Jen knows you have that sword?" Renji nods "Of course she knows I have it and I'm going to start using it." with a bright smile on his face. "We should get some sleep then..." Naruto suggested. They went to sleep.

In the morning

Naruto was the first one to wake up he got dressed. He walked out of the hotel and went to a ramen bar and ordered himself a couple of bowls of ramen. Akane woke up and Morpheus did too Akane got dressed and walked out the hotel room and meet his sensei and Karin. "Renji is still sleep is he?" Yugao asked Akane. "Yeah he's still sleep. Should I go wake him up?" she shook her head "No he'll make it on his own so let's go." They headed to the tent to find Mei. Renji woke up last. He got dressed put his hood on and strapped his dad sword on his back and headed to the tent. Naruto paid for his ramen he ate and headed towards the tent. Once Renji and Naruto make it towards the tent Mei got down to business. "Alright let's get started." Karin looked at Renji as he yawned "Renji are you ok?" He shrugged "Yeah I'm fine just waking up from sleeping.." She smiled at that. "Your going help me take down Yagura. " Mei said to them as they nodded. "Let's go believe it!" Naruto said as he pump his fist in the arm and walked out the tent. The other followed him. Every shinobi were on the battle field.

On the battlefield

Team 13 and Mei were headed towards Yagura and the 4 seven swordsmen. As they ran towards them Renji hood covered his eye's and has a insane smile on his face. A giant three tailed turtle was seen. Karin pulls off Renji hood. "Naruto Renji summons now!" Yugao yelled out as she blocked a kunai. Mei was a bit confused. Naruto and Renji started doing handsigns and slammed they're hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Artimess and Gamabunta appeared. Mei eye's widen at what she was standing on. "Alright brat what do you need now!" Gamabuta said to Naruto a bit annoyed "We need your help on fighting the 3 tails boss toad!" "Aahh the 3 tailed sanbi..." Artimess said. The uzumaki activated there rinnegan "Let's go wild!" Naruto yelled out. Mei did handsigns "Suiton: water dragon bullet!" A water dragon hit the sanbi. The sanbi looked at them in anger and started to charge up a biju dama. Artimess started to charge up her own biju dama. Gamabunta jumped up into the air and came down and kicked sanbi in the head disrupting the biju dama then moved out of the way as Artimess shot her biju dama at sanbi. Akane and Morpheus jump into the air and said "Raiton: Gatsuga!" a lighting gatsuga hit sanbi. Sanbi went back in its seal showing Yagura and Renji was behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Kai!" the manipulation broke Yagura looked around "W-What is happening!?" Yagura said. "You started the bloodline purge!" Mei said. "Stop I didn't ask for this! STOP!" he yelled out. Everyone stopped fighting each other. Gamabunta said to Naruto "Brat next time you summon me you owe me some sake got it." Naruto nodded his head "You got it boss toad!" Gamabunta went home in a puff of smoke. Artimess looked at Renji and Naruto "See you later Renji-kun and Kyuubi-sama" Artimess went home too. Yagura looked at Naruto "Your a jinchuuriki too?" he asked Naruto as Naruto nodded his head. "What will you do now?" "I will retire of being Mizukage now it wan't me anyway and I'll be a silent swordsmen."

A couple of days later.

Team 13 were at the Kiri gates. Mei hands Yugao "Here's a alliance between Konoha and Kiri." Yugao took the scroll and puts it away. "Hey Mei are you an Uzumaki?" Karin asked her. "Yes I am an Uzumaki" She smiled at her young cousin. They walked towards Konoha and waved bye to Kiri and they waved back to them.


	34. Chapter 34

Team 13 head back to Konoha. Karin was reading a sealing medical book. "I can't believe our clan had these sealing medical fuinjutsu!" she was amazed at what she was reading. "I don't get it why your clan was destroyed by 3 hidden villages..." Akane said. "Because Akane the Uzumaki clan were a powerful clan with their fuinjutsu and kenjutsu skills that made them feared." Yugao said to him. "Oh ok why not we visit there one day?"Akane asked as Renji spoke up "We can't cause it's a graveyard nothing is left in Uzushiogakure anymore cause I went there myself to see it." Akane looked a bit down. "Akane don't look down we keep finding more people for our clan!" Naruto said to him "How do you have so much energy Naruto?" Karin and Renji said to Akane "You don't want to know that trust us." When Naruto said something to them that made Renji glared at him. "At least ramen is better than dangos..." he mutter but Renji heard him "Dangos is way better than ramen!" "Bullshit ramen is better!" Naruto argued at Renji "Well ramen is good when kaa-san makes her good uzu ramen..." Renji and Naruto drools a bit at the uzu ramen. Karin just rolled her eye's at her cousins "You boys are crazy..but I agree with you on the uzu ramen." "That reminds me your Aunt invited me to try some of it." Thats when Naruto went on about ramen until they got to the gate. They went through the gate and headed to the Hokage office. Once they got to the Hokage office. Yugao knocked on the door until she heard enter. She and her team walked in the office "Mission complete baa-chan!" Naruto said to Tsunade "Shut it gaki! Anyway team 13 how did the mission go?" Karin was still reading her medical sealing book. Yugao stepped forward "C-rank mission turned S-rank" Tsunade and Shizune eye's widen "S-RANK!" They yelled out. "Yugao tell me what happened now." Tsunade ordered and Yugao told her everything but the rinnengan. Once she was done with the report Tsunade asked Karin something. "Karin what are you reading?" Karin was still reading her medical book and answered "Medical sealing jutsu..." as she turn a page in her book. Tsunade eye's widen again at what she heard. "Alright your dismissed and everyone gets a full pay for the mission" They left the office and headed home.

At the Uzumaki compound

The uzumaki kids walked through the door. "It's good to be home again!" Renji said. "I know what you mean." As Naruto went to his room. "Kids is that you!" Jennifer came out of the kitchen. "Yeah kaa-san we're home!" Jennifer goes and hugs them. "How's your mission and where is naruto?" Karin closes her book. "We had to face a biju aunt Jen." As Jennifer let's them go. "Which one?" Renji goes to the living room and sits on the couch. Jennifer goes back to the kitchen "Well dinner will be ready soon and we'll be having guest over soon so Renji and Naruto I want you to behave got it!" As Naruto comes out of his room "Don't worry kaa-san I always behave!" Renji said to her. Naruto said the same thing to her. Karin goes in the kitchen to help but see's a couple of Uzumaki women cooking in the kitchen. "Aunt Jen who's coming over?" She asked her aunt. "Tsunade, Shizune, Yugao and her boyfriend, Akane and his parents."

Later that night

Akane and his parents were walking towards the Uzumaki compound. Akane thought 'I wonder what they're making for dinner cause I'm hungry.' As they come up on the Uzumaki compound. Akane mom looks around "Wow it's really nice here is this where you meet your team sometimes Akane-kun?" She asked him. He nods "Hai..." They came towards the door. Akane rings the door bell. Jennifer opens the door "Hello Raven it's good to see you again!" Jennifer let hugged Akane mom as Raven hugged her back. "It's good to see you again too Jennifer!" Jennifer let them in. "Come in come in dinner will be ready in a bit." They went in. Raven looked around the house. "This is a nice home Jennifer." Raven smiled as her husband went to go talk to some of the Uzumaki males. "Thank you." As Jennifer closes the door. Raven goes to the couch and sits down and talks to some Uzumaki women that are there. Akane goes to the backyard and finds his teammates. "Hey guys!" He said. Karin looked at him "Hi Akane it's nice to see you here." He smiles. "Where's Morpheus?" Karin asked him. "He's staying at Kiba's place for now until I pick him up." "Oh ok then" Naruto goes up to Akane "Sensei and her boyfriend is coming also baa-chan and Shizune-nee chan too." Karin just shook her head. "Naruto she's the Hokage you can't be calling her that." Renji walks up to them. "I would call her that too!" Renji smirks. "See Renji agree's with me." "But isn't she a world class medic?" "Oh yeah your right and karin can learned under her too." That's when Jennifer comes out "Kids dinner is ready!" The kids goes to the dining room and sat at the table. Everyone started eating dinner.

At the village gate

Sasuke is walking towards the village gate when Sakura followed him "Sasuke-kun wait!" Saskue stopped walking and looked at Sakura. He knocked her out and left her on the bench and he left the village to meet the sound 4.


	35. Chapter 35

The morning Naruto and Shikamaru were called to Tsunade office. "I have a mission for you both." Tsunade said to them "What's the mission baa-chan?" She growled "I need you both to make a team to capture Sasuke Uchiha he has left the village last night. That is your mission. Now go!" They left the office and goes into the streets. Shikamaru and Naruto were walking the streets of Konoha. "We need a tracker and a good one too so how about Kiba?" Naruto thought about it for a second then shrugged "Sure!" Shikamaru bought potato chips and they started eating them until it was the last chip Choji came running at them and ate the last chip. Naruto eye's widen 'How the fuck did he know it was the last chip!' Naruto thought. "Choji we need you for a for a mission." Choji agrees to go on the mission "Sure thing Shikamaru!" Choji left to go back for the mission. "Neji is next on the list and what about your cousin Naruto Renji?" "Yeah I'm sure he'll go with us." "Alright we'll meet at the village gate in an hour"

An hour later

Those who were on the team made it to the gate. They were about to leave when someone called Naruto name. "Naruto!" Sakura stopped in front of Naruto "Please Naruto bring Sasuke-kun back please!" She begged him "Sure thing Sakura-chan that's a promise of a life time!" Renji just rolled his eye's. Then they left towards the sound four. "What's the plan Shika!" Naruto said to the team leader. "We ambush them!" as they jump tree from tree. Once they reached the sound 4 they jumped down in front of them "Jirobo take care of them" Guren said to him they took off with Sasuke. Jirobo started doing handsigns "Doton: Earth Prison Dome of Magnified Nothingness!" A dome trapped them in a dome. Kiba did a Gatsuga on the Earth but nothing happened. Renji activated his rinnegan absorb the chakra into his body then deactivated it as the earth dome collapses. Naruto looked at Renji 'Did you activated the rinnegan?' he said in Renji mind. 'Naruto we don't have time to waste here we need to get that uchiha back.' he said back to him. "How did my earth dome jutsu broke!" in a bit of anger. "You guys go ahead and get Sasuke back while I handle this." Choji said to his teammates. "You better make it out alive Choji!" Shikamaru and the others went after the other sound 4. Choji and Jirobo started to battle each other to there limits. The others were fighting there oppents an hour later. Naruto and Renji were chasing Kimimaro until they stopped in the plains as Kimimaro stopped with the thing Sasuke is in. "Give Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled out at Kimimaro. Kimimaro held out his fingers and bones shot out at them "Teshi Sendan!" They got hit with the bones When Sasuke came out of the basket. Sasuke looked back at the Uzumaki kids and took off. Renji looked at Naruto and nods his head "Go get him Naruto I'll catch up when this is over..." "Right!" Naruto took off after Sasuke.

Renji vs Kimimaro

Renji started to do handsigns "Hyoton: Ice scythe..." a scythe out of ice formed in Renji hand. Kimimaro had a bone out in his hand. They ran at each other in close combat.

Naruto chasing Sasuke

Naruto chased Sasuke for a while when Sasuke stopped at the valley of end. Sasuke looked at Naruto in anger. They started to battle each other when Sasuke went cursed mark 2 and Naruto red chakra started to cover Naruto. Sasuke started to charge up his chidori and Naruto started to form a ransengan. "NARUTOOOO!" "SASUKEEEE!" both jutsu collided with each other. Sasuke was standing and Naruto was panting when Kabuto showed up to get Sasuke when he looked at Naruto and cut Naruto with his chakra blade and kicked him in the river. Sasuke and Kabuto left towards Orochimaru.

After Renji battle with the help of Gaara and Lee

"I'm going to get Naruto! I'll meet you back at the village!" Renji took off towards Naruto direction. Gaara and Lee went to Konoha. When Renji got to the valley of ends he was too late he saw blood almost everywhere "Naruto! Naruto where are you!?" when he saw something shining a few feet away from him. He walked towards it and recongnize it that it was Naruto headband with blood on it. "No not Naruto you can't be gone Narutoooo!" he screamed out in fear. He picked up the headband with shaking hands. Anger filled him that red chakra started to leak out of him his eye's were slitted like a fox. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He made his way back towards Konoha with his head down letting his hair cover his eye's.

An hour later

Renji made to Konoha with everyone waiting for the last uchiha. Sakura was pissed off when she couldn't see her Sasuke. She went up to Renji and punched him in the face. "You and that demon can't do anything right can you and it's a good thing your sister is dead too cause she wouldn't want to see you and your family fail!" Sakura yelled at Renji as the crowd cheered. Renji was on the ground looking at Sakura very pissed off causeshe said something no one should've said to him and that is about his little sister. He got up trying his very hardest not to kill the pink haired girl. "I bet your sister is rolling over her grave right now cause she wouldn't want to deal with you and the demon!" she shouted it out more stuff about him, Naruto and his little sister. Renji started to slowly walked towards Sakura as he pulls out his sword about to kill her as tears roll down his face. When Tsunade and Jennifer showed up at the shouting. Tsunade looked between Renji and Sakura. Renji stopped walking and looked at Sakura with murder in eye's. "I want everyone to leave now!" Tsunade ordered the crowd to leave as they did instantly. Jennifer looked in her son's eye's and the pain in his eye's. Renji gave Naruto headband to Tsunade and looked at her and she nods her head and he left the village.


End file.
